Crimson Lord Yuji
by Sacchin
Summary: What if Yuji had another plan, and was able to overcome the Snake of the Festival as they both merged? Read on as he goes on a journey to become a Crimson Lord!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: So I sort of got hooked into Shakugan no Shana, and I believe that it is simply... awesome. Also I am very sorry if some characters get too OOC, feel free to tell me if they are; I will do my utmost best to fix them immediately! :3 This simply came from a simple thought of what if Yuji, with a totally different idea, influenced the Festival. For this one, I am going to try some multiple pairings, if I can! xD

Italics are for character thoughts: _'examplethought'_

Disclaimer: I own nothing; except for this piece of chocolate which would be gone by the time you are reading this.

* * *

><p>"Sakai Yuji; I ask you again, what do you want to do?" A powerful menacing voice echoed in a dark place that Yuji suddenly found himself in.<p>

"I... I want to... I want to protect everyone!" Yuji declared with a firm voice as his surroundings slowly started lighting up with a blue hue.

"Now Sakai Yuji; before you accept, you must hear my terms." The voice explained, as Yuji came face to face with a large floating silver flame.

_'Is this the silver that Margaret-san was talking about?'_ Yuji thought as the voice started explaining things which he thought could never be possible.

_'Creation of a new world? Move all the denizens there?'_ Yuji started contemplating as he listened to the mysterious silver flame which identified itself as The Snake of the Festival.

"Very well." Yuji replied as the Snake of the Festival finished. "I have my own conditions as well." Yuji added as the silver flame sputtered a bit.

_'Conditions? Nevermind, I am sure that he will quickly forget about those ocne we merge'_ The Snake of the Festival thought as Yuji began talking about his conditions.

"I want you to prioritize the protection of this world." Yuji finished, as the silver flame grew brighter until it revealed a dashing long haired man who looked like a samurai in red armor.

"Very well; you have my word that I keep your loved ones safe as we work together towards our goal." The samurai spoke, as they both merged together as Yuji felt power rushing into his body.

"NO! This cannot be! Your will! Too stro..." The voice started screaming, while it was getting weaker as Yuji felt like his entire body was on fire.

"What the heck!" Yuji's face distorted into pain as he felt the power that was flowing within him suddenly started burning, as if it was frying him from the inside.

"AAAH!" Both the voice and Yuji screamed in pain as he lost his consciousness.

* * *

><p>In Misaki City Municipal High School; Shana, Eita Tanaka, and Kazumi Yoshida were staring at each other grimly as Shana smiled at Yoshida, who then smiled back knowingly.<p>

"There is a possibility that... no Yuji is still alive." Yoshida remembered her talk with Shana as they watched his belongings disappear from his house, as the letters they gave him returned, the day after.

_'Yes, if Yuji's existence did burn out, then these letters should have disappeared as well.'_ Yoshida thought to herself as they went on with the rest of their school day.

* * *

><p>"Would it not be beautiful if it was Spring right now?" A long haired man in Samurai armor said as he looked on at a snowy mountain rage with three other people.<p>

"But winter has its own advantages as well." Hecate stated sadly, as Yuji looked at her and smiled.

"I suppose so." He smiled on, as he held Hecate by her shoulders, as said girl blushed.

"The winter grass." A man in green sang as he played his guitar. "The season is still in full bloom." The man continued with his song, as Bel Peol looked at their Lord Commander in worry.

"Strategist; if you are worrying about my plans, please be assured that I am still the Commander." Yuji said in a powerful menacing voice, the Snake of the Festival's voice that assured Bel Peol about any doubts she had about their leader.

The approaching flap of wings then interrupted their talk.

"Lord Commander; Dantalion has finished the requirements; we can now move on to our plans." Fecor announced, as he conjured as circular object in front of the group.

"DOOOOMIIINO!" A quirky voice called as Domino, appeared inside the circle.

"Professor! The commanders are..." Domino was then interrupted as a man in a white lab coat jumped on him and started talking about his successful project.

Fecor then made a face palm as he closed the circular object and then faced Yuji. "Lord Commander; the preparations are now complete."

"I see." Yuji replied as he walked away from the group, back into Seireiden.

"Hecate; are you sure that he is the commander?" Bel Peol asked as the priestess simply nodded in confirmation.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Keisaku cursed as he reached for his cellphone and dialled a number.<p>

Tanaka was studying for an upcoming test when his phone started ringing. "Sato?"

"TANAKA! GO TO MARGERY NOW! A TOMOGARA IS COMING THAT WAY!" Keisaku screamed through the phone as Tanaka started thinking about what his decision would be.

_'I'm not supposed to get involved anymore... Damn it!'_ Tanaka thought as he said good bye to Keisaku and ran towards the Sato residence, where Margery was staying.

"Another one... it seems to be a Crimson Lord." Margery said as Marchosias started laughing.

The door then opened revealing a Tanaka who was breathing heavily.

"You too?" Margery asked as Tanaka simply replied with a frown. "I am going to the Haridan!" Tanaka stated with a firm resolute as he nodded to Margery who nodded back.

After the boy ran towards the Haridan; Margery stood up and gazed out a window.

"Haha! You seem to have really gotten used to acting as a team!" Marchosias stated, as Margery opened her cellphone and called a friend.

* * *

><p>"I understand de-arimasu" Wilhelmina responded. "Troubling." Tiamat added, as Shana looked at the two in confusion.<p>

Wilhelmina then handed the phone to Shana, whom upon hearing something from the phone dropped it in shock.

"Explanation needed." Tiamat flatly said, as the two moved towards the Tomogara.

* * *

><p>Yuji was happily eating noodles, as he enjoyed the views in Misaki city.<p>

"I can't believe I lived here." Yuji stated in a whisper as he looked at his house.

As Yuji reminisced past events while looking at several key places; such as the place he met Shana, he began moving towards the bridge, unknowingly being watched by a flame haze and another set of eyes.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure the Lord Commander will be ok?" Asked Sydonay as Hecate looked on at the portal she opened, showing a bird's eye view of their leader Yuji.<p>

"I am sure." Hecate responded with no emotion as she continued observing her leader.

* * *

><p>"To think that a simple torch reached such places..." Yuji smiled as he jumped up towards the ladder and started climbing up.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hecate where are you going?" Sydonay said, as Hecate started walking out the inn, where they were ordered by their leader to stay in as he toured Misaki City.<p>

"Danger." Hecate simply responded as she flew, when she was sure that there were no witnesses around; then followed by Sydonay.

"I see." Bel Peol said, as she appeared from the top of a tree and flew by Hecate's side towards Misaki City.

* * *

><p>"Shana!" Yuji called as Shana looked at him from the other side of the bridge, as the two stood at the bridge's metal beams.<p>

"Yuji." Shana answered, her hair and eyes turning red as she summoned her Yogasa and her Nietono from within the cloak.

"Tell us who you are!" Wilhelmina asked as she descended with Margery right beside Shana, as the three prepared their weapons and spells.

"What a welcome." Yuji sighed as he looked at the three. "I am simply visiting you three; Shana how have you been?" Yuji asked as he smiled upon saying Shana's name; which affected said girl.

"Yuji..." Shana muttered as she realized that it was indeed Yuji she was talking to.

"Who are you?" Margery demanded as she activated her Fuzetsu; thus sealing the area from any permanent damage.

"So aggressive; I am merely here to visit." Yuji stated as he floated towards the three.

"Shana, how have you been?" Yuji again asked with a smile as Shana looked at the boy in the eyes, confirming that it was indeed her Yuji.

"Yuji you idiot! Why did you suddenly leave! You stood me up during Christmas!" Shana exploded with anger as Yuji simply smiled at her.

"On that day, I decided to those I love, to protect you; to protect all of you." Yuji stated as he looked to his side sadly, as if remembering a sad memory.

"Yuji..." Shana blushed as Yuji began to laugh thus causing her confusion.

"You looked cute." Yuji stated; thus earning another blush from the girl, and a death glare from a certain maid uniform wearing flame haze.

"Yuji you pervert!" Shana shouted, as Yuji suddenly jumped down from the beam and gracefully landed on the bridge's sidewalk.

"Well; it seems like my time is up, I promise that we will meet again." Yuji waved goodbye as he walked away from the trio of flame haze.

"Hey you! Don't think that you can simply walk away from us flame haze!" Margery shouted as she launched a purple fist of flame at Yuji; then causing a large explosion.

"Yuji!" Shana shouted, as Wilhelmina stopped her from running towards the tomogara.

"Caution." Tiamat said, as the smoke cleared.

"Interpreter of Condolences; you seem to still be as strong as ever!" Yuji complemented from within the clearing smoke as he dusted his clothes by patting them.

"What the? How?" Margery muttered as she watched the supposed Crimson Lord fixing up the rubble and destruction that was caused by the explosion.

"Yuji! Why are you leaving again?" Shana called sadly, but with relief; as said boy waved goodbye and continued walking away, and then stopped to look at them one more time.

"I promise that I will see you again Shana! I... I..." Yuji's cheeks turned to a light hint of red as he then turned around and continued walking away leaving a confused group of flame haze; one of whom was very happy, yet baffled at the event and the person that she met that day.

* * *

><p>Yuji after walking for some time; then remembered something and stopped on his tracks.<p>

_'Before I forget'_ Yuji thought to himself as he flew towards the abandoned building where the Haridan was kept.

* * *

><p>"Margery-san! It is coming here!" Tanaka yelled into the bookmark which served as his communication device with the flame haze.<p>

"Tanaka, Yoshida; get out of there now!" Margery's voice raged through the bookmark as a large explosion rocked the building.

"S-Sakai-kun." Yoshida said, as she stood up and looked at the blown up roof, only to see Yuji who was now standing on top of the Haridan.

"Sorry Yoshida-san, Tanaka-san." Yuji bowed politely as the Haridan beneath him started growing brightly; as the light converged at one point thus forming a circular tablet. "I came here to get this."

"Sakai-kun... why?" Yoshida asked as Yuji stopped and thought for a moment.

"I had to. You received the letters right? I didn't want to hurt any of you, but I had to at least give a sign." Yuji explained as he continued floating away. "Goodbye Yoshida-san."

* * *

><p>On his way out of Misako City; Yuji then caught sight of the Trinity whom were flying up in the air towards the city.<p>

"Lord Commander! Are you alright?" Bel Peol immediately asked upon meeting up with him, as Hecate simply looked at him with worried eyes while Sydonay lighted up a cigarette behind them.

"My Lord; were you able to accomplish your goals?" Sydonay asked, as he puffed some smoke from his cigarette.

"Yes I was. Our mission here is complete; for now let us rest, I hear that the inn has a very wonderful hot spring." Yuji said as he handed the Haridan to Sydonay who then carried it for him, while the four walked back towards the Inn.

* * *

><p>AN: Well; how was it? The next update will be a bit late, as I will be having a lot of really really really hard tests over these next two weeks; thus giving me no time to brainstorm and type.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Well, I thought up of something while on my way home today, and tada!

Italics are for character thoughts: _'examplethought'_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_On his way out of Misako City; Yuji then caught sight of the Trinity whom were flying up in the air towards the city._

_"Lord Commander! Are you alright?" Bel Peol immediately asked upon meeting up with him, as Hecate simply looked at him with worried eyes while Sydonay lighted up a cigarette behind them._

_"My Lord; were you able to accomplish your goals?" Sydonay asked, as he puffed some smoke from his cigarette._

_"Yes I was. Our mission here is complete; for now let us rest, I hear that the inn has a very wonderful hot spring." Yuji said as he handed the Haridan to Sydonay who then carried it for him, while the four walked back towards the Inn._

* * *

><p>"General; don't you feel anything out of place?" Bel Peol asked as they were left alone in the room; while Yuji ordered their food at the lobby, and Hecate was enjoying the baths.<p>

"Are you talking about his plan? Look Strategist; we have waited for a thousand years for him to return, and now that _he_ has returned; I believe that you should give him a chance by treating him with more trust and respect." Sydonay stated as Bel Peol considered what he said.

"It's just that, why did he choose to merge with a human? He could have picked one of us; or maybe the Tyrant!" Bel Peol countered as Sydonay simply kept silence as he puffed another smoke.

* * *

><p>"Now time to enjoy the baths!" Sakai Yuji said, as he returned to his human form, and then removed his clothes to change into a wash towel to cover himself with.<p>

_'Sakai Yuji; this plan of yours, I trust that you will be able to fulfill both our wishes with it.'_ The powerful voice resonated within Yuji's thoughts as he dipped himself in the baths.

_'Of course; we are both doing this to protect the ones we love, the ones we care about.'_ Yuji assured the Snake of the Festival that then kept silent as he enjoyed the hot springs.

"Eep!" A small splash that was too weak to be noticed, but loud enough for Yuji to hear was heard as he came upon the familiar voice.

"He-Hecate?" Yuji exclaimed, as his cheeks turned red, while both beings hid their bodies under the water.

"Ma-master, I am very sorry, it seems I have not been paying attention to the time, and I have stayed over the set amount of time that I can stay here." Hecate explained, as Yuji simply smiled, while both were still hiding their bodies under the water.

"I understand, this place is really relaxing huh?" Yuji stated, as he relaxed and rested his back against the spring's edge.

"Y-yes, it is truly calming." Hecate was still embarrassed as she still stayed frozen under the hot water.

"No need to worry; I got the entire springs booked for only us for the entire day, so no need to worry yourself over being caught." Yuji's self-defense system, in the form of his denseness took over as he tried to calm Hecate down.

"O-only us?" Hecate's face turned hot red, as she sank deeper into the water.

"Of course." Yuji said as he transformed to his Snake of the Festival form and began soaking his snake like hair. "This water is really good, the minerals in it are said to make even your hair shine." Yuji said, trying to relate to Hecate, through the use of his hair.

"..."

"Hecate?" Yuji asked in worry due to the lack of the priestess' response.

"..." Hecate was frozen solid as a few drops of blood dripped from her nose.

"Oh no! Is the water too hot?" Yuji asked in worry as he dragged Hecate out of the water and pinched the soft part of Hecate's nose while he positioned her in a leaning forward position.

"mhrmm..." Hecate made a sound as she regained consciousness.

"Hecate?" Yuji, now back in his human form, asked in worry as he draped a towel over her.

"Thank you..." Hecate said in a barely audible whisper as she looked away her cheeks turning redder by the second.

"Hecate are you alright? Your temperature is rising." Yuji said in worry as he put his hand to her forehead.

"Umm..." Hecate looked away once more, causing Yuji confusion.

"Huh?"

_'You really need help sometimes don't you? Boy what are you wearing?'_ The Snake of the Festival asked with a sigh in Yuji's consciousness which caused several gears to turn as Yuji came to a point of realization.

"Waah!" Yuji immediately grabbed a towel and covered himself, looking away from Hecate as both their faces were red.

_'Sakai Yuji; it seems to me as if you need help with women'_ The Snake stated, while Yuji was thinking.

_'Well do you have any better ideas?'_ Yuji asked in retort, leaving the Snake wordless.

_'Have you tried asking Sydonay? He is after all your general; someone who will fight with you on many battlefields.'_ The snake replied, smoothly dodging Yuji's question.

* * *

><p>"Wilhelmina, what do you think happened to Yuji?" Shana asked as she began eating her breakfast.<p>

"I myself do not understand de-arimasu" Said "battle-maid" answered as she began cleaning the pots and pans she used to cook breakfast.

"Unknown." Tiamat robotically said, as Shana began preparing for school.

* * *

><p>"It is possible that he is a Crimson Lord by the amount of power I sensed in him." Alastor stated, as Shana walked to school.<p>

"Yuji, a Crimson Lord?" Shana asked in confusion and sadness, as she asked.

"It is possible; but there might be other possibilities." Alastor quickly added, as he realized what Shana was saying.

"Alastor... do you think I would have to fight him?" Shana asked as they reached the school's gates.

"We will know in due time Shana." Alastor replied as Shana opened her locker.

* * *

><p>"Manipulator of Objects; what do you think of this Yuji?" Margery Daw asked Wilhelmina as Margery dropped off a stack of papers for Wilhelmina to send to Outlaw.<p>

"He is different." Wilhelmina replied as she sat back down on her desk to continue writing reports.

"Needs more observation." Tiamat said in a monotone as Margery sat on a couch.

"His power of existence somehow felt the same, but there was something different; and the time he deflected my attack, there was this large surge of power." Margery muttered as she found a bottle of wine from a bag she brought and began drinking from it.

"Same yet different." Tiamat said as Wilhelmina suddenly stopped writing.

* * *

><p>"You will never get away with this!" Shouted Keisaku as he used his fists to hit the door that locked him in.<p>

"Damn it!" Keisaku cursed as he crouched in front of the door; thinking of a way to get out.

_'Someone... please!'_

"What! A group of Guze no Tomogara has entered the city?" Said a voice from beyond the door as Keisaku listened in.

* * *

><p>"That was a nice bath!" Yuji happily announced as the Trinity and himself arrived at the Tokyo train station.<p>

"Yes it was." Hecate whispered in agreement, as the General and the Strategist looked at Hecate knowingly.

_'She has finally grown... my beloved Hecate has grown up...'_ Yuji unconsciously read Sydonay's mind as he asked what Sydonay meant; thinking the Sydonay said it himself.

"General?" Yuji asked, as the General simply looked at him with a clueless expression.

"Oh, never mind." Yuji responded as they continued to walk towards their destination.

_'Sakai Yuji, it seems you have unconsciously read the General's mind, I tell you to be careful next time as some Flame Haze can track you if you peek into their minds unknowingly.'_ The Snake of the Festival warned Yuji as they stopped in front of a building.

"Lord Commander; are you sure that this is the place?" Asked Bel Peol as the three looked at an old deserted building.

"Yes; I feel the treasure inside." Yuji responded, as he activated a Fuzetsu.

* * *

><p>"Crap! They have entered the base!" Keisaku heard frantic voices outside as he began banging at the door with his fists; hoping to catch someone's attention to save him from his prison.<p>

"Someone is still inside?" Keisaku heard a female voice ask outside the door.

"HELP! I AM IN HERE!" Keisaku shouted as he continued banging at the door with his fists.

"You inside, stay back!" Keisaku heard as he noticed the door glowing.

"Wait! You might kill him! You in there; take cover!" A male voice; whom Keisaku recognized as the voice of the man, who locked him in, shouted in warning as he immediately ran for safety.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The door exploded, scattering splint wood and debris, as Keisaku was thrown away by the impact, albeit unharmed.

"Are you alright?" The man in the white suit, who locked him in, asked as the woman, whom he recognized as someone in their early twenties pulled him up to his feet.

"Yeah." Keisaku replied as another explosion rocked the building.

"Quick, follow us!" The man said as they ran out of the room, not long before the water sprinkler system activated.

"Ha! I dodged that one! I am Rebecca Reed, the Scatterer of Sparkling Light, and this is Balar; my contractor." The woman introduced herself, while showing him a golden bracelet as they ran towards a door which then led to a room with several computer monitors.

"That violent man over there is Ernest Flieder, the Transposer of Corpses and Bodies, and that flower is his contractor; Brigid." The woman said as she bandaged his arm, which got hit by a large piece of wood.

"I am not that violent Scatterer of Sparkling Light; I am hardly even as destructive as you." Flieder retorted as Rebecca Reed simply laughed.

"We have visual upon the main entrance!" A woman, whom Keisaku recognized as a sort of controller in the computer room.

"Showing main screen!" A large monitor which was showing static began to show images of a dozen silver knights attacking the Flame Haze and some humans that were equipped with swords and other medieval objects.

"Those knights; I know them!" Keisaku said, as another explosion rocked the building with so much force that the door they went through was pushed inside.

_'Wait; pushed inside?'_Keisaku realized in terror as he saw a girl wearing a priestess outfit.

_'Hecate, Bal Masque's Priestess.'_ Keisaku identified the girl through his talks with Margery as several silver knights appeared around the girl, while a man that resembled a Samurai walked through the door with the regality of a King.

"What? How were you able to-"

"Go undetected?" The man in the samurai armor interrupted Ernest Fleider with a dark powerful voice; as Keisaku was given a weapon by one of the people in the control room.

"I am here to claim the Hougu that you are hiding." The Samurai dressed man declared as two more people appeared behind him, one a man with dark shades, and the other; a woman with an eye patch.

"Shit! The Trinity!" One of the people in the room cursed, as all the people, except for Keisaku and the two Flame Hazes stepped back.

"What are you talking about?" Ernest asked as his voice was drowned out by the voice of the Samurai man.

"Do not dare lie to me Flame Haze! Give me the Tessera!" The Samurai dressed man demanded, shocking the two Flame Haze, as they immediately got into a fighting stance.

"You want to use force? Very well then." The man in the Samurai Armor said, as he used his right arm to stop the rest of the Trinity Members from moving forward. "I'll do it; just wait here." The man ordered the Trinity that stepped back.

"I am the Scatterer of Sparkling Light, Rebecca Reed!" The woman declared as the Man continued walking forward.

"And I am the Transposer of Corpses and Bodies, Ernest Flieder" The flame haze bowed as the Samurai dressed man stopped.

"Very well then; I am The Snake of the Festival, The God of Creation, Sakai Yuji!" The man introduced himself, earning a shock from Keisaku.

* * *

><p>It happened fast; Keisaku did not even see the man who claimed that he was Yuji move; as an after-image was all that the woman, Rebecca Reed was able to hit with one of her unrestricted spells that then caused an explosion.<p>

"Too slow!" The man, who had a very different voice from Yuji, exclaimed as he delived a powerful blow to the woman's stomach, immediately knocking her out.

Upon knocking the Scatterer of Sparkling Light; twelve clones of Ernest Flieder appeared, as all twelve of the clones began forming a large rocks in front of them; made from the debris.

"I see... you really keep up to your name Transposer of Corpses and Bodies." Yuji stated, as a pair of hands appeared underneath his feet and held him in place.

"Be gone Tomogara!" All the clones shouted at once as they launched their magically infused rocks at Yuji; as a large smoke screen covered the area where the rocks hit.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" A voice that made Keisaku step back while the smoke was cleared out from a strong force of power that emanated from the middle.

"Damn it!" Ernest tried to remove Yuji's hands which were now choking him up in the air.

"Ernest! Please spare him!" A voice spoke from the rose, as Yuji let go of the Flame Haze that then fainted upon hitting the floor.

"Well, if it isn't Brigid, of course; I cannot refuse a request from a lady." Yuji tauntingly stated as he bowed to the passed out Ernest, thus directed at the Rose, stuck to Ernest's breast pocket.

The Snake of the Festival that identified himself as Sakai Yuji then began walking towards the scared human Outlaw members.

"Well? Anyone else?" Keisaku heard the man ask, as the members immediately dropped their weapons.

"I see." The Snake of the Festival, Sakai Yuji smiled, as he walked towards the group of humans, as one of them brought out a decagonal shaped Green Gem.

"I won't let you!" Keisaku screamed, as he swung his sword-like weapon at Yuji, that simply stopped it with his hand.

"HUMA- Keisaku?" The Snake of the Festival was asked in shock, as he let go of the weapon.

"Who... Who are you? You are not Sakai Yuji!" Keisaku demanded, as he breathed heavily.

"I am Sakai Yuji." The Snake of the Festival answered, earning another swing from Keisaku, which he again easily blocked.

"You're not him!" Keisaku declared.

"Of course I am him." The Snake of the Festival said in a voice that Keisaku recognized all too well, as the Tomogara in front of him turned to a person whom he knew.

"Y-Yuj-" Keisaku was cut off as Yuji delivered a swift blow to the back of his head, effectively knocking him out.

"D...amn... it... Yu...ji..." Keisaku murmured as he passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I thank xxxDreamingflowerxxx and Arashigan16 for reviewing! :D

Also; what I meant by the multiple pairings at the first chapter is that it will be a YujixHarem thing; since I kinda feel sorry for Hecate and Kazumi as well...

Italics are for character thoughts: _'examplethought'_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_"I am Sakai Yuji." The Snake of the Festival answered, earning another swing from Keisaku, which he again easily blocked._

_"You're not him!" Keisaku declared._

_"Of course I am him." The Snake of the Festival said in a voice that Keisaku recognized all too well, as the Tomogara in front of him turned to a person whom he knew._

_"Y-Yuj-" Keisaku was cut off as Yuji delivered a swift blow to the back of his head, effectively knocking him out._

_"D...amn... it... Yu...ji..." Keisaku murmured as he passed out._

* * *

><p>"Supreme Commander! Incoming emergency message from Tokyo Headquarters!" A man wearing a jungle explorer jacket said in panic as he gave a pile of paper to a nun.<p>

"Francois." The Nun said as she began reading the papers. "This is troubling news indeed; what of the Tessera? Are they able to track it?" The supreme commander asked as she tried looking for certain points in the pile.

"No ma'am! But reports do suggest that it was Bal Masque." Francois, the Conveyor of Shaped Silhouettes, replied as he saluted.

"I see..." The nun paused as she began to think of something. "For them to take a Tessera, where its soul purpose is to hide a flame haze's existence is a very interesting yet disturbing fact." The nun muttered as she grabbed a piece of paper and started to write a letter.

Minutes passed by until the nun began to speak. "Francois, please get these delivered to these people." The nun ordered, as she handed a list of names, with letters to the Conveyor of Shaped Silhouettes.

* * *

><p>"Orrrrgh" Keisaku woke up with a migraine as a luxurious room, a guest room, greeted his sight.<p>

"It seems like you're awake." A man said as he placed his cigarrette on an ash tray.

"You're... With Bal Masque." Keisaku said, as he identified the man as Sydonay, one of the members of the Trinity from Bal Masque.

"I'll have someone bring you food here human." Sydonay stated as he left the room, with a clicking sound from the door.

_'Damn it, I am locked in... God... What happened before... Damn it Yuji!'_ Keisaku began remembering the events which transpired as he continued to lie on the bed.

* * *

><p>"My lord, your human guest is awake." Sydonay said, as he entered the large dining hall in Bal Masque, where Bel Peol, Hecate, and The Snake of the Festival, Sakai Yuji were eating.<p>

"Thank you for watching him General." Yuji thanked the Thousand Changes, as a cloaked female Rinne that was holding a tray of food, passed through the path Sydonay came in from.

"Now please, join us." Yuji invited Sydonay over, who then sat himself beside Hecate.

"Priestess; are the preparations complete?" Yuji asked the priestess who then nodded silently in response.

"Good; tonight, I will pass through the world in-between and awaken myself! Strategist, General; I will leave Seireiden to you; I will find my true body with the priestess." The Snake of the Festival declared as he stood up along with the Priestess.

"Lord Commander; won't my powers be needed?" Bel Peol asked, as the two began walking towards the exit.

"Strategist, trust me; I have found a far better method of waking my true body." Yuji replied with a small flare of his power, which calmed the Strategist.

* * *

><p>"Manipulator of Objects!" A very spunky female voice boomed out as the door to Wilhelmina's apartment slammed open, while Margery simply hit Marchosias with her fist before he was able to make a comment.<p>

"Hey what did I- Oh what a very lovel~~" Marchosias was then interrupted with another fist.

"Not one word." Margery daw gritted her teeth in annoyance at her contractor.

"You must be the Interpreter of Condolence." Rebecca Reed then bowed. "I am Rebecca Reed, The Scatterer of Sparkling Light." The spunky woman introduced herself.

"Pleased to meet you; call me Margery Daw." The two Flame Hazes then shook each others hands.

"Are you familiar with the boy called Keisaku Sato?" Rebecca asked with a sad look on her face that reminded Margery of her past life, wherein many a loved one, or a person she cares about died.

"I-Is he?" Margery asked with a knowing yet depressed look on her face.

"We are not sure about that; we do know however that he was abducted by Bal Masque when they assaulted Tokyo HQ." Rebecca explained as her gaze drifted to the floor. "I was there when it happened; they were just too powerful; I am sorry."

"Manipulator of Objects." Margery's voice was full of conviction as she called Wilhelmina, as the Flame Haze maid looked in her direction.

"You said something about Seireiden's location earlier right?" Margery asked with a heavy amount of killing intent in her voice.

"That is impossible de-arimasu~" Wilhelmina replied.

"Suicide." Tiamat agreed in exact response to Wilhelmina's statement.

"I see..." Margery Daw said, as she turned for the door.

"Wait!" Another voice from outside the door was heard as the three Flame Hazes looked at the door's direction.

"Wilhelmina!" Shana shouted, panting as she rushed immediately towards the apartment upon sensing another Flame Haze's energy, Rebecca Reed's, upon entering the building's vicinity. "If it was me taken by Bal Masque, wouldn't you have also charged straight towards Seireiden?" Shana tried to reason with her former caretaker, as said ex-caretaker, now full-time Flame Haze, was left silent to her words, as Rebecca Reed simply watched the scene with excitement.

* * *

><p>"Hecate; are you ready?" Yuji asked the Priestess, as they stood in front of the Divine Gate, which looked like a giant mirror that led into another world.<p>

Hecate then looked at Yuji, and then nodded as she raised her staff. Upon raising her staff; an invisible path illuminated in front of the two.

"Impressive! DOOOMIIIINOOOOO~!" A Crimson Lord, known as The Seeking Researcher shouted as a device that he was carrying around with him started lighting up with different colored lights.

"Yes Professor?" A robot answered, as it gave the Crimson Lord a salute.

"Dantalion." Yuji said, using the Snake of the Festival's voice.

"YEEEES LOOORD COMAAANDEER~?" The Researcher replied as he excitedly pushed a dozen buttons on his device.

"I am ordering you to stay; our previous actions against the Flame Haze might have angered them. I have already given Decarabia and the others their attack orders; you, the Strategist, and the General are to stay here and keep Seireiden safe." Yuji ordered, as he walked with Hecate towards the Divine Gate.

"OOOF COUUURSE LOORD COMAAAANDEEER~!" Dantalion replied with much vigor as he took out another gadget.

"BEEHOOOLD! THEEE ULTIMAAAATE DEFEEEENSE!" The Crimson Lord announced in a mad frenzy as he pressed several buttons on this new gadget.

After a few minutes of button mashing; several minor quakes rocked Seireiden, as two individuals were in the middle of a conversation inside the Seireiden citadel.

"Something seems to be happening." Fecor stated flatly as he drank a cup of coffee.

"It's the Seeking Researcher again..." Sydonay replied with no additional emotion, as the two continued their much needed break.

Outside, a large number of metallic robots, with horned heads began to march around Seireiden.

"AN ETEERNAAAL DEFENSE FORCE!" Dantalion began laughing madly as he continued pressing buttons, while his robot Domino carried him to his lab. "Yes, yes Professor, good job."

* * *

><p>"So Hecate; since when have you noticed?" Yuji, in his Snake of the Festival form, asked Hecate as said Priestess was facing him with her staff pointed at his head.<p>

"I have always known." Hecate replied, her grip on the staff tightening, as her opponent did not even show any signs of being affected by her threat.

"Then why didn't you?" Yuji asked, with a hint of curiosity and shock, as he moved towards the Priestess.

"I... I..." Hecate was visibly shaken, as Yuji walked up to her and simply hugged her tight.

"Y-Yuji..." Hecate mumbled with a blush, as she hugged Yuji back.

"I understand; if you need anything, I am always here." Yuji gave Hecate a pat on the head as they moved on towards their destination.

_'She must really need a friend.'_ Yuji thought to himself as they walked through a snowy landscape, which then turned into a desert.

_'You are really clueless Sakai Yuji... I was not even born in the human world; yet I somehow understand them more.'_ The Snake of the Festival sighed once more in Yuji's consciousness.

_'Whaat do you mean?'_ Yuji asked the Snake of the Festival who simply then made a mental face palm.

"Woah! Hecate; why'd you..." Yuji stopped as he felt several strong sources of existence.

_'Flame Haze? No, their energy lines are too wavy to be a Flame Haze; a Rinne maybe?'_ Yuji began to think up of several possible sources as He and Hecate prepared for battle with their stance.

_'Above you!'_ The Snake of the Festival warned, as Yuji parried the attack with his freshly summoned Blautsauger, and then proceeded to cut his opponent into two.

_'They seem to be the Flame Haze of the past; got trapped themselves when they sent me to my eternal slumber.'_ The Snake of the Festival explained as Yuji dodged two sword swipes from one of his enemies.

"Ghosts then... I see." Yuji muttered, as launched a volley of silver fireballs at the group of ghosts that was about to flank him.

"Aster!" Hecate unleashed her unrestricted spell, as a path was cleared by several explosions.

"Lets go!" Yuji shouted, as he summoned a dozen silver knights which then engaged the ghosts of the Flame Haze, as he ran with Hecate through the cleared path.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe the Heaven's-Road Palace was connected to Seireiden." Rebecca Reed excitedly announced, as her group with Margery, Wilhelmina, and Shana passed through the hallways of Shana's former home.<p>

"Shana; is something wrong?" Wilhelmina asked.

"Worried." Tiamat added with her usual monotone voice.

"No it's fine Wilhelmina, I was simply reminiscing..." Shana then trailed off, as they stopped in front of a dark corridor.

"Here it is." Wilhelmina stated, as she left the others, and went through one of the doors.

The room through the door simply stunned Shana; as it was the same room where she became a Flame Haze.

_'Looking at this room once more, it reminds me of how everything started...'_ Shana reminisced as Wilhelmina unveiled a group of consoles that was hidden with a large piece of cloth that resembled a curtain on the other side of the room.

As Wilhelmina started pressing certain buttons; a large map with gridlines and coordinates appeared on the wall that was behind the consoles.

"Is that?" Margery Daw was about to ask as Wilhelmina pushed a lever forward that then caused several tremors to be felt within the Heaven's-Road Palace.

"We are moving towards Seireiden de-arimasuka." Wilhelmina explained, as a blue and a red dot appeared on the large map, the blue one slowly moving towards the red dot.

* * *

><p>"Supreme Commander! More troubling news!" Francoise interrupted Sophie Sawallisch, the nun, as she was taking a walk in her garden.<p>

"What is it?" Asked Sophie as she stopped in her walk; giving all her attention to the The Conveyor of Shaped Silhouettes.

"All outlaw headquarters around the world are being attacked!"

"What? This so too soon!" Replied Sophie Sawallisch in shock, as her face cringed. "Francois; tell the Chief of Staff; Samuel Demantius, to gather everyone for a meeting!" Ordered the Flame Haze Army's Supreme Commander, as Francois immediately left her presence to carry out her order.

* * *

><p>"Outer defensive perimeter has been breached!" A woman who sat in front of a monitor shouted as the Transposer of Corpses and Bodies, Ernest Flieder took command of the besieged Tokyo Outlaw Headquarters.<p>

"This attack... it's too early." The Flame Haze commented as a small shockwave was felt throughout the control room.

"Everyone! We are moving to the secondary command post!" The Flame Haze ordered, as he watched a group of Flame Haze get slaughtered by Ribesal; a Crimson Lord which took the shape of a larger beetle with three horns, through a monitor.

"Ribesal." The Flame Haze muttered as he walked opposite the staff. "All of you go! I will go out there myself!"

* * *

><p>"All cannons fire." A masked Crimson Denizen; known as Haborym, the Burning Agitation ordered a large force of Cannon-type Rinne to fire on the Flame Haze fortress in Romania.<p>

"DIE YOU TOMOGARA SCUM!" A group of human Outlaw collaborators tried to launch a sneak attack on Haborym who simply stood there.

"An attack from behind; but what is behind? There are two of us, thus which one is our back?" Haborym mused, as the area around him, along with the ground his opponents were on, began glowing with a bright purple glow.

"HWAAAAH!" The Outlaw collaborators screamed in agony, as they were burned alive in a hellotrope-colored fire.

"Thus they turn to ash; forgetting what they really were in their rush to defeat me." Haborym muttered, as he gave the signal for another volley of cannon fire.

* * *

><p>"Decarabia; prepare your forces for an attack." Bel Peol ordered as she looked at the several battles that were taking place.<p>

"Already done Strategist; the lack of Sophie Sawallisch in the battlefields has caused me concern as well." A voice emanated from a blue circumscribed star that was floating in the air.

"Well done Decarabia; General, please go to area nineteen; I have lost contact with the two guards that were stationed there." Bel Peol ordered with a hint of worry in her voice.

"On it." Sydonay replied. "If I see those two slacking off, I am going to eat them up." Sydonay added, as he cut off transmission.

"Fecor; prepare your magnesia, just in case something happens." The Strategist stated, as said Crimson Lord nodded in reply, and then looked over the map once more with her.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

A large shockwave from a large explosion rocked Seireiden; as Bel Peol and Fecor exchanged glances, and nodded to each other.

"This is Bel Peol; your Strategist, all units, prepare for battle!"

"General; how are things at your end?" Fecor asked, as Bel Peol was busy organizing the troops with Decarabia.

"It's the Scatterer of Sparkling Light, the Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter, and the Manipulator of objects!" Replied Sydonay, as said Crimson Lord parried three simultaneous attacks from the three Flame Hazes.

"DEFEEENSE SYSTEMS ONLINE! INITIATE COUNTER ATAAACK!" The endlessly annoying voice of the Seeking Researcher echoed throughout Seireiden, as the robots which were marching around began to move towards Sydonay's location.

* * *

><p>"Aster." Hecate pronounced, as several blue explosions ravaged the engaging ghost Flame Hazes, as The Snake of the Festival, Yuji; cut through several of them with his Blautsauger.<p>

"We are almost there." Hecate stated, as they fought their way inside the Divine Gate.

* * *

><p>"Manipulator of Objects; a pleasure to meet you once more on a battlefield." Sydonay said, as he and the Flame Haze prepared with their stance.<p>

Wilhelmina then nodded at Shana and Rebecca Reed, who then nodded back with understanding.

"Beat him Wilhelmina." Shana said, as Rebecca Reed, and the Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter, went past Sydonay to cause more chaos.

As soon as the two Flame Hazes were out of sight; Sydonay launched himself at Wilhelmina with intense speed; as a spear materialized in his hands.

Wilhelmina dodged Sydonay's attack, and then countered with her sharp ribbons.

"Shintetsu Nyoi!" Sydonay called out, as his spear changed shape, and then became a long pole-arm, which the General used to deflect the incoming attack.

"Dangerous." Tiamat, which was now a mask, commented, as Sydonay transformed into his Chimera form.

Wilhelmina then covered herself in ribbons, which then burst to a pink-colored flame,as the Crimson Lord tried to break through her defense with his large claws.

Seeing that his attack did not work; Sydonay then reverted back to his normal form, as he backed away and then threw his Shintetsu Nyoi that then resounded with the air around it.

Wilhelmina, seeing the piercing attack; unsummoned her ribbons, and dodged it; landing safely on the ground.

"You seem to be as good as back then Manipulator of Objects!" Sydonay commented, as he met her face to face on the ground.

"It is also an honor to do battle with you Thousand Changes." Wilhelmina returned the greeting back, as the two once more continued their battle.

* * *

><p>"Shana; we need to break the Seireiden's barrier!" Rebecca Reed stated, as Shana nodded in confirmation.<p>

"Got it!" Shana shouted, as she jumped on one of the structures, and unleashed her wings.

Before Shana was able to take flight; a strong bullet of pressurized wind hit the area where she once stood; as she dodged the incoming invisible projectile.

"Nice reflexes Flame Haze! I am Purson, the Majestic Lion's Bellowing Call." A Crimson Lord, with the head of a Lion stepped forward, as it held a trumpet-like object.

"Behold; and witness my unrestricted spell Fanfare up close!" Purson announced as he raised the trumpet to his mouth.

"Shana; move!" The Scatterer of Sparkling Light warned Shana, as another invisible projectile closed in on the two of them.

"Damn it!" Rebecca cursed, as she countered the attack with an explosion.

"You are the first one to have survived; heck even deflected my Unrestricted Spell."Purson smirked in front of them, as Shana charged at the Crimson Lord with her sword.

"HUWAAAH!"

"Shana; to your right!" Rebecca shouted, as Shana deflected another invisible projectile, and then proceeded to slash at Purson.

BSHHHHBOOOM!

An explosion met Shana as she sliced at the Crimson Lord which was not there anymore.

"Do you really think it will be that easy to beat me?" Purson's voice echoed throughout the area, as another projectile proceeded towards Shana, who then dodged it, and then landed behind Rebecca Reed.

"Shana; I'll take care of him, you find a way to break that barrier." Rebecca muttered as she shifted to a battle stance.

"Well then Crimson Lord; I the Scatterer of Sparkling Light, Rebecca Reed will fight you!" As Rebecca announced this, Shana immediately flew towards a tower that had a group of Crimson Denizens preparing some cannons to fire at them.

"Oh shit! The Flame Haze is moving towards our direction! Lord Decarabia what do we do?" The Denizens began to panic, as they began shooting the cannons randomly at the approaching Flame Haze.

"Die!" Shana shouted, as she unleashed a fire storm at the tower; effectively wiping out all tomogara within the tower.

After wiping out the tower; another projectile shot at Shana; as she flew towards the barrier.

"I am afraid that I am not allowed to let you do that." Purson's voice echoed throughout the area once more, as red cube shaped objects appeared throughout the barrier.

* * *

><p>Inside the Seireiden; Margery Daw was running through the hallways; sneaking past several guards through the use of one of Wilhelmina's Unrestricted spells.<p>

_'Damn it Keisaku; you better be alive in all this!'_ Margery fought back a painful feeling, as she entered through a door into what seemed like a large dome shaped room; with the Haridan in the middle.

"The Haridan..." Margery muttered; as she walked over to the holographic map of Misaki City.

"You have to stop right there." A familiar voice resounded throughout the room; as Margery got into a stance to prepare herself for any attacks.

"Lamies; or should I say Leanan-Sidhe?" The Flame Haze asked, as a bird flew and landed in front of her.

"Right now; I am simply with Bal Masque to pursue my own interests, if you move any further in, then I will have to stop you myself." Leanan-Sidhe said through the bird.

"I can however, trade you some information if you will kindly leave this place." The Crimson Lord stated which caught Margery's attention.

"Who's there?" A voice was heard, as the sound of several footsteps was heard moving towards the room where the Flame Haze was in.

_'Fecor!'_ Margery thought with a devious smile, as she prepared an unrestricted spell.

"Very well then Lamies; I accept your terms; I shall leave this room in exchange for information." Margery stated, as she transformed into her werewolf form.

"A Flame Haze!" A Crimson Denizen shouted in terror, as he was cut down by the Flame Haze's claws.

"You!" Fecor tried to use his Magnesia to defend himself, as Margery flashed right in front of him and cut him down.

* * *

><p>"Magnesia! Impos-" Purson was then hit by a powerful pink explosion; killing him immediately.<p>

"Shana now!" Rebecca shouted, as Shana unleashed a large crimson colored flame punch at the sky barrier of Seireiden, as several metallic robots tried to block the punch.

"MY DEFEENSE SYSTEM WILL NOT SIMPLY GET DESTROYEEEED!" Dantalion gave a smug face, as he watched his robots hold off the attack.

"HYAAAAH!" Shana gave a battle cry as she unleashed another flame punch that then broke through the robots; thus shattering Seireiden's barrier like glass.

"IMPOOOOOSIBLE!" The Seeking Researcher screamed in agony, as his creations failed.

"AAAAAL UNITS DEFEND THE DIVINE GAAATE!" Dantalion shouted with a maniacal laugh, as he pressed a button.

* * *

><p>"Is the Divine Gate safe?" Bel Peol asked Sydonay in worry, as the barrier was broken by an attack.<p>

"It is still safe; the doctor's creations are forming a protective wall in front of it." Sydonay responded, as he continued his fight with the Manipulator of Objects.

* * *

><p>"I found it! It seems they have destroyed the barrier that was cloaking Seireiden." Francoise announced in a plane, as Sophie Sawallisch, and Samuel Demantius gave him a nod.<p>

"Pilots; have you noticed anything strange yet?" Sophie asked through an intercom, as Samuel Demantius, the Guardian of Steady Passage, informed the other Flame Haze about the current events; through a phone.

"We have noticed a sudden change in wind currents in our route; do not worry ma'am, we humans will show you what we can do!" The pilot responded, as a dozen planes flew towards the direction of Seireiden.

* * *

><p>AN: Those battle scenes are really hard to do... I feel like I did bad at them...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Sorry for the long update! I sort of got into reading other fanfics; and I had to somehow rewrite this a few times since I am not really sure if it's good or anything; so please tell me what you think of this new chapter! :D

I also edited this a bit to somehow fix the dialogues; like Decarabia's! I thank Fangking2 for pointing it out! :D

Italics are for character thoughts: _'examplethought'_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_"I found it! It seems they have destroyed the barrier that was cloaking Seireiden." Francoise announced in a plane, as Sophie Sawallisch, and Samuel Demantius gave him a nod._

_"Pilots; have you noticed anything strange yet?" Sophie asked through an intercom, as Samuel Demantius, the Guardian of Steady Passage, informed the other Flame Haze about the current events; through a phone._

_"We have noticed a sudden change in wind currents in our route; do not worry ma'am, we humans will show you what we can do!" The pilot responded, as a dozen planes flew towards the direction of Seireiden._

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" Yuji clutched his head, as his entire body began to sizzle with smoke.<p>

"Yuji!" Hecate called out in worry. The Priestess then ran towards her Lord Commander to help.

"It's alright!" Yuji stated, gritting his teeth, blocking Hecate from helping him with his arms. "By absorbing my power instead of reviving my original body; I will be able to utilize all of it immediately at 100 percent." Yuji added, clutching his head; feeling another pang of pain.

"Aster!" Hecate called out, as several more light blue explosions tore through the ranks of ghost Flame Haze.

"Hold on a bit more Hecate... Arrgh!" Yuji dropped to one knee, keeping both of his hands on the large double doors that sealed the Snake of the Festival's true body.

_'I feel it Sakai Yuji; a few more!'_ The Snake of the Festival ushered Yuji who then responded by standing up once more, and concentrated on draining all the power away.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Yuji screamed with a mix of determination and pain in his voice, as he dropped to both his knees; leaning with his chest and head to the door.

"It... is done." Yuji muttered, as he fainted and fell backwards; only to be caught by Hecate's arms before his head could hit the floor.

"Aster!" The Priestess once more announced, causing a large light blue explosion that engulfed the entrance to the hall; delaying the seemingly unstoppable numbers of the spirit Flame Haze.

"He... Hecate... it's alright..." Yuji said opening his eyes while trying to stand up.

"Yuji." Hecate murmured in a low worried tone; unheard by the Lord Commander who was now facing the spirits of the Flame Haze.

_'With this; we can now consider ourselves as one; we are now what you call a Crimson Lord; but powerful enough to be a Crimson God!'_ The Snake of the Festival's voice echoed from within Yuji's mind his right arm automatically moving in front of him,

_'What is this?'_ Yuji thought.

The palm of his right hand then opened up; revealing a mix of dark and silver colored flames that then turned to a solid silver color.

"HWAAAH!" Yuji let out a battle cry as a large silver-colored flame palm appeared, and propelled forward that pushing all Yuji's enemies out of the way.

* * *

><p>"Margery!" Keisaku called out while Margery crushed the two rinne whom were escorting him towards a lower portion of Seireiden.<p>

"Boy! Get on Margery's back now!" Marchosias ordered, as Keisaku nodded in response and then climbed up on top of the werewolf's back with his hands around its body.

"Margery-san... Thank you." Keisaku said while Margery sped through the corridors.

"Keisaku... Promise me you won't leave again..." Margery muttered as she jumped through a window and escaped towards the castle grounds.

"Margery-san!" Keisaku called out her name as he remembered something.

* * *

><p>"Constructing castle fort!" Samuel Demantius called out, during which he placed his hands on the ground.<p>

"Construction of castle fort confirmed." Zirnitra, Samuel Demantius' contractor, responded through a small silver goblet.

"Thank you for your hard work Sirotci." Sophie Sawallisch bowed to the uniformed Flame Haze who looked like a general.

"It is an honor to work with you Baider of Trembling Might." Samuel responded in the same fashion, as the rest of the Flame Haze army regrouped within the fort.

* * *

><p>"Hmm? They have arrived earlier than I expected!" Decarabia exclaimed; immediately ordering his troops to move into position to defend Seireiden.<p>

"Do not worry Decarabia; Seireiden is a floating fortress; we shall simply move towards a more desirable location." Bel Peol stated, while she looked at Seireiden's blueprints with a smile.

"Very clever." Bel Peol muttered.

Suddenly; a large rumble was felt throughout the entire Seireiden.

* * *

><p>"Nice one Scatterer of Sparkling Light!" Shana praised Rebecca Reed; a plume of smoke then began to rise from what used to be Seireiden's floatation device.<p>

"Not bad yourself Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter!" The Widened Eye of Pulverization's contractee responded spunkly,while the sound of metal penetrating through dirt could be heard in the distance.

"Seems like the Manipulator of Objects is still going at it with the Thousand Changes." Rebecca Reed smirked, while she watched the battle from her eyes.

* * *

><p>Sydonay charged towards Wilhelmina with blinding speed, and aimed for the Flame Hazes heart.<p>

Wilhelmina then waited for the air vibrations, as she dodged the attack and disarmed her opponent by wrapping her ribbons around the weapon.

The Flame Haze then summoned several cherry-blossom colored fireballs at the Crimson Lord.

The Crimson lord in response moved at an inhuman speed towards his weapon; pulling it out with great force, as he twirled the spear around to deflect the incoming fireballs.

"Hmph!" Sydonay grunted; as the ground around them began to shake.

* * *

><p>"THE ANTI-GRAVITAAAATION DEVIIIICE WAS DESTROOOOOYED!" The Seeking Researcher, Dantalion announced throughout Seireiden's speaker systems during which several more robots flooded out of Seireiden's buildings.<p>

"Margery-san, behind you!" Keisaku warned the Flame Haze, Margery Daw when five robots appeared and began to chase them.

"Hmph! They are too slow!" Margery smirked in her werewolf form.

"Marger—HWAAAAH!" The boy screamed as the Chanter of Elegies suddenly moved at an insane speed.

"Hold on boy!" Marchosias stated with a laugh even as they sped with muting speed through Seireiden.

* * *

><p>"Something is not right; that mirror, I feel something, a strong presence from within it." Sophie Sawallisch muttered as the Flame Haze Army clashed with the Tomogara defending the Star of Darkness Castle.<p>

"Sirotci!" The Braider of Trembling Might, Sophie Sawallisch, called; the man in the grey military officer uniform then nodded, and began to focus Power of Existence within his hands.

"Construct a bridge to victory; is that fine with you Zirnitra?" Samuel Demantius asked his contractor; as he stood in front of the makeshift castle, overlooking the battle.

"Construct a bridge to victory; affirmative; commence the mission, Demantius." Zirnitra replied through a small silver goblet with intricate designs.

"Disarray, discard, built; thy name is honor o Zizka's Mound." The Guardian of Steady Passage muttered, whereas he released the focused power of existence within his hands towards the ground below.

Slowly at first; then suddenly, a large quake transpired during which a wide bridge made of earth formed in front of the Flame Haze's makeshift castle leading all the way into Seireiden.

"Thank you Samuel." Sophie Sawallisch stated, after which she raised her right fist into the air signaling the first wave of attack towards Seireiden.

* * *

><p>"My Lady; the Flame Hazes are moving towards us through a makeshift pathway." Decarabia announced through his bluish portal.<p>

"Recall Haborym and Ribesal; and give me an entire layout within 5 miles around Seireiden!" Bel Peol commanded with an authorative voice.

"Understood My Lady Strategist! Nothing escapes my Providence!" Decarabia responded, as the bluish portal faded.

"Sabrac; spring your trap." The Strategist calmly commanded while she looked at the layout that appeared through the same bluish portal, which Decarabia used, in front of her.

* * *

><p>"Understood." Sabrac responded through telepathically as he appeared in front of the Flame Haze group which was advancing towards Seireiden on Samuel Demantius' makeshift path.<p>

"Welcome to Seireiden ye burners of art; I welcome you all with my utmost hospitality." Sabrac bowed; confusing the Flame Haze with his sudden appearance.

"I-It's the Destructive Blade! THE DESTRUCTIVE BLADE!" The Flame Haze group began to panic due to Sabrac's infamy. Using the situational panic Sabrac then unleashed a torrent of knives that tore through the Flame Hazes like butter.

"UWAAAH!" One of the Flame Hazes screamed in pain while his partner; a yellow haired woman tried to tend his wounds.

"It's not working! My healing spells aren't working!" The woman sobbed, as Sabrac watched the couple.

"Mare..." Sabrac muttered while staring at the couple.

Sabrac then launched another torrent of knives; effectively silencing the woman, and killing any survivors from the first wave.

"I promise to see you soon Mare..." Sabrac stated while looking at the dead couple.

* * *

><p>"Hmph!" Sydonay grunted; as he began to walk away from Wilhelmina and the group.<p>

"You will not get away." Wilhelmina declared during which she launched several cherry-blossom colored fireballs at the General.

"I suggest we stop for now Manipulator of Objects." Sydonay stated, as he simply twirled his spear around; effectively quelling the fireballs.

"Do you not feel it?" Sydonay pointed at the large mirror at the sky which began to emit a dense powerful aura.

"Our Lord Commander seems to be finished with his job; and thus all of you have already failed, this fight is already worthless..." Sydonay added, though he once more continued to walk away.

"What do you mean? Who is this commander?" Shana demanded an answer from Bal Masque's General who then simply smirked in response.

"Our Lord Commander; The Snake of the Festival; Sa-"

"Shana! Yuji is Bal Masque's leader!" Keisaku interrupted.

Margery upon learning about the information from the boy, brought him with haste towards the group.

"Snake of the Festival? It cannot be possible!" Alastor commented; despite the fact that no one paid attention due to the impact of the information.

"W-What?" Shana stood speechless, dumbstruck. Her legs then gave way, while the Crimson Hunter began to shake with madness.

"No... Yuji couldn't have... He couldn't be... It is not possible that he is-"

"A GUUZE NO TOMOGAAAARAAA! A CRIIIIIIMMMMSOOOOON LOOOOOOORRRRD!" The Seeking Researcher's voice began to ring around the area Shana's group was in, as if to mock the Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter.

"A VEEEERY WONDEEERFUL SPEEECIMEEEN! THE FIIRSST OF HIS KIIIND! A UNIFICATION BETWEEN A MYSTES AND A CRIIIMSOOOON GOO-"

"Dantalion; shut up!" Bel Peol's voice interrupted the announcement; during which the speakers died down.

"Well; I will leave the five of you with that information; I suggest you Flame Haze hurry along; especially you Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter, our master seems to have a liking for you." Sydonay stated while walking away; the sound of his steps slowly disappearing from the group's senses.

"Shana; it is alright." Wilhelmina tried to comfort the girl however Shana began to cry out in a fetal position.

"**It Can't Be! UWUUU!"** Shana wailed out; her tears flowing down her face like the sad current of a dying river.

"Shana-"

"**SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"** Shana interrupted Wilhelmina while she continued to cry.

"It can't be... Yuji is..." Shana continued to cry, while she kept on murmuring words about the supposed mystes turned tomogara.

"Guys! I believe we have to go now!" Rebecca Reed shouted as the Scatterer of Sparkling Light dodged a swipe from a robotic claw.

"GOOO MY MINIOOONS! SHOOOW THEEM THE ULTIMAAAATE DEFEEENSE!" Dantalion's voice once more echoed throughout the area; during which a large robot barged through one of the buildings attempting to crush the Flame Hazes.

"HYAAH!" Rebecca dodged another swipe; after which she launched an explosive fireball at the robot.

BOOOOOM

The robot still moved unhindered.

"Damn; not even a scratch!" Rebecca stated whereas the group began to hop from roof to roof, while dodging the ranged missile attacks from the robot.

BSSSHHH BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

A missile exploded behind the group; while Wilhelmina carried Shana on her back; piggy-back style.

"Shana; I know that you are worried about the Mystes; but we need to move now!" Margery called out at the Crimson Hunter as said girl snapped out from her situation.

"I must see Yuji!" Shana declared; while her wings formed behind her, after which she flew from Wilhelmina's back, and faced the robot.

"Take this!" Shana shouted; launching a crimson colored flame fist at the robot; which then stunned the robot for a few seconds.

"Let's go now!" Margery shouted; as the Flame Hazes took the opportunity to launch themselves into the air safely; with Keisaku being carried by Margery in her werewolf form.

* * *

><p>"Francois; contact the right flank; and tell them to go around the western enemy flank; while it is still engaged by the main frontal assault group." Sophie ordered the Adventurer garbed Flame Haze who then saluted and began to send out signals.<p>

Upon giving the signals; Francois and Sophie then noticed a brightly colored crimson flame heading towards them.

"Sophie Sawallisch! Yuj- Bal Masque's leader, The Snake of the Festival is in that portal!" Shana appeared and then pointed at the large mirror-like portal floating in the sky.

"I the Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter; The Manipulator of Objects, The Scatterer of Sparkling Light, and The Chanter of Elegies will give chase and stop his plans!" Shana announced, during which the latter, Margery Daw, dropped Keisaku off at the make-shift Flame Haze castle.

* * *

><p>Just then, during the time Shana and the group were about the go in through the portal; the portal itself then began to crack.<p>

"IIIIIIIIIIIT IIIISSSSS COMPLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETE! THE EXPEEEERIMEEEEENT IIIIS A SUCCEEEEEEEEESSSS!" Dantalion's voice rang throughout the battlefield via the robots.

_CRACK_

The portal began to crack as dark energies began to manifest itself around the portal.

"Crap! I have to break it now! Shana; get out of the way!" Sophie Sawallisch shouted; after which she charged up for an attack.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAH!" A purplish lightning streaked through the battlefield and up the sky towards the portal.

"LIGHTNING KIICK!" The Braider of Trembling Might announced with her legs sprawled in for a kick towards the portal.

"Mag... Magnesia!" Fecor weakly shouted; summoning a hundred cube like objects in front of the portal that then deflected Sophie's attack, after which the cubes began to dissipate.

"Uwuuuh..." Fecor groaned as he collapsed on the ground with blood flowing out from his belly.

"I-Impossible!" Sophie gaped in shock as the mirror gave way; unleashing a large amount of energy that sent Sophie Sawallisch towards the ground.

"Sophie!" Shana shouted in worry, as she flew towards the downed Flame Haze.

"HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A loud monster-like roar echoed throughout the battlefield; just as an earthquake, around the magnitude of a 5.8, began to be felt around the world.

"Master has succeeded!" Ribesal stated towards his companion, Pirsoyn, in the mountain ranges as he felt the earthquake with his army while they were on their way to reinforce Seireiden.

"Mobilize the troop and artillery!" Haborym ordered his troops on the other side of Ribesal's with more confidence because he felt the power that came with the earthquake.

* * *

><p>Out the portal came Yuji and Hecate, with Yuji wearing a new dark-silver blue armor.<p>

"Hecate; can you please spread the words that I am about to say to every person on the battlefield right now?" Yuji asked with a kind smile, which made Hecate blush after which she unleashed several balls of light from her staff, Trigon.

"Fellow Tomogara!" The Snake of the Festival's voice echoed throughout the battlefield.

"Today you have all fought a great battle! The lives lost are all not for naught For We Have Succeeded!" Yuji announced; earning him a cheer from all the Tomogara on the battlefield, and grim looks from the Flame Hazes.

"To all you Flame Hazes; you have also fought valiantly! For That I commend all of you; as I the God of Creation respect all wishes and desires!" Yuji continued, which then earned him a look of curiosity from all the Flame Haze.

"From this day forward; I shall work towards a path that shall grant all your desires; so I beseech all of you to stop fighting!" The Crimson Lord, with the powers of a God, pleaded.

"Yu—Yuji..." Shana mumbled, since she was shocked by the words that Yuji was saying.

"I shall use the Tessera along with my powers to create a world where all your desires will be fulfilled! Flame Haze will have the opportunity to pursue their desires in a way that no Tomogara will be killed! Tomogara will be able to satiate their hunger without harming any humans or other beings for that matter." Yuji inhaled deeply, as he was about to finish his speech.

"From this moment forward; I shall work towards a goal; a goal to turn the world into a world where Flame Haze, Guze no Tomogara, and Humans will be able to co-exist! A world abundant with power of existence therefore removing our need to kill humans, yet will not break the balance, a world where you Flame Haze can still hunt us Tomogara without any of us dying, a world where we can all live in peace!"

* * *

><p>AN: *Warning spoiler*<p>

Shakugan no Shana's ending was beautiful! T_T I'll miss it so much! Shana' FIRE OF LOVE defeated Yuji! XD

Also; since I forgot the names of some moves, I made one up like that Lightning Kick for Sophie! xD

I also thank puma1sunfire, Fangking2, xxxDreamingflowerxxx, and Arashigan16 for the reviews! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Sorry for the really long time before I gave an update! I got into my summer vacation and began enjoying it! xD So sorry for the late update!

I also tried to add more details (I played video games with lots of action scenes, and watched some stuff with lots of action scenes); so please tell me how I did! :D

I thank all of those who reviewed! :3

I also thank xxxDreamingflowerxxx for telling me and reminding me what Shana calls Sophie! I edited this a bit to fix that! Thank you! :D

Italics are for character thoughts: _'examplethought'_

I have also edited this a bit, so that all comments on certain parts of the story will be at the bottom AN; after re-reading the Rules and Guidelines; so as to prevent this from getting deleted.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_"Yu—Yuji..." Shana mumbled, since she was shocked by the words that Yuji was saying._

_"I shall use the Tessera along with my powers to create a world where all your desires will be fulfilled! Flame Haze will have the opportunity to pursue their desires in a way that no Tomogara will be killed! Tomogara will be able to satiate their hunger without harming any humans or other beings for that matter." Yuji inhaled deeply, as he was about to finish his speech._

_"From this moment forward; I shall work towards a goal; a goal to turn the world into a world where Flame Haze, Guze no Tomogara, and Humans will be able to co-exist! A world abundant with power of existence therefore removing our need to kill humans, yet will not break the balance, a world where you Flame Haze can still hunt us Tomogara without any of us dying, a world where we can all live in peace!"_

* * *

><p>"Let us shower fire and brimstone above the battlefield." Haborym began to speak, during which he looked out onto the battlefield.<p>

"All cannons aim for the bridge!" Haborym then ordered in a more rigid tone as his battalion of fifty artillery type rinne simultaneously fired their payload towards their target.

The sound of wheezing projectiles rebounded throughout the battlefield; sending shivers down the Flame Hazes' spines, while the Tomogara gained a large morale boost.

"Thus the sky rains fire upon the sinners..." Sabrac stated, while he continued his job of preventing the Flame Hazes from entering Seireiden on the bridge.

Sabrac then unleashed a seemingly endless volley of poisoned knives at the Flame Hazes who were now frozen by the speech and the chilling sounds of the artillery shells that were now flying through the sky towards the bridge.

From the other side of the bridge; Sophie Sawallisch and Samuel Demantius exchanged several hand signals; until Samuel Demantius gave a brief nod.

"**Impassable, Unopenable, Ceased, thy name is disgrace, Zikmund's Gate!**" The Guardian of Steady Passage chanted, after which several Flame Haze noticed his chants and then proceeded to apply their palms on the bridge's walls like the Flame Haze Army's chief of staff; thus pumping their power of existence throughout the bridge.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

CRUUUUUGGGGHHHH!

Multiple Explosions rocked the earthen bridge while the Flame Hazes struggled to keep the bridge up via Samuel Demantius' unrestricted spell.

"Pump more power of existence!" One Flame Haze shouted just as his area got disintegrated by a barrage of cannon fire, killing eight Flame Hazes in the process.

"WAAAH! There are too many!" Another Flame Haze screamed after seeing what happened to his fellow comrades. "It's hopeless!" The Flame Haze then collapsed on the ground; all hope lost due to the situation around them.

"This war... it is not worth it anymore..." Another Flame Haze murmured just as he slumped with his back to the bridge's battlements.

"Everyone, get yourselves together!" Sophie Sawallisch shouted at the Flame Hazes while she walked through the bridge, and then helped a Flame Haze up. "Now, let us prepare our escape."

* * *

><p>"Yu... Yuji!" Shana called out the Crimson Lord turned mystes while the said boy looked at her and smiled.<p>

Shana froze in mid-air, he, he was still smiling at her. "Yu... Yuji is that you?" Shana asked, unable to believe that the man in front of her, the one wearing red samurai like armor with long hair, the one with the confident smile, and the one who had a sickening dark powerful aura was Yuji.

"Why yes Shana I am!" Yuji responded with a hint of fear. _'Does Shana hate me? Could it be? Is she scared?' _Yuji began thinking up of numerous reasons as to why Shana doubts who he is.

_'Sakai Yuji, it seems as if-'_

"Shana, will you stay by Yuji's side?" Hecate, surprisingly spoke up, interrupting the Snake of the Festival's inner monologue to Yuji.

Shana who was still frozen from the shock was unable to respond, while her allies prepared from an attack from the priestess. The priestess' next action however, knocked Shana out of her stupor, and changed the group's stereotype on the priestess.

Hecate, the Master Throne, Bal Masque's priestess gave the mystes, Sakai Yuji a deep passionate kiss that surprised the said boy, but then returned the kiss by placing Hecate within his arms and deepening the kiss.

Shana who was by now shocked and paralyzed to her very core, managed to move her arm and point at the Crimson Lord couple. "Y...Y...YOU! What do y-y-you think you're do-do-doing!" Shana gave an accusatory finger at the two who just now looked at her, Yuji with a disturbingly pleasant grin, and Hecate with a triumphant smirk.

"YOU! It Was All Your Fault!" Shana screamed at the two, with her finger visibly pointing at the Supreme Throne. "You brainwashed Yuji!"

"Brainwashed? Me? Everything that I am doing is my own free choice!" Yuji declared, feeling offended at his Shana's accusation.

"Yuji I-"

"Lightning Kick!" A voice shot out towards the group, with Yuji managing to block the surprise attack from below with his arms.

"Braider of Trembling Light; it is an honor to do battle with you." Yuji stated with a confident smirk.

"The four of you, get out of here and escape with the others; Samuel, Centerhill, and I will hold them off and escape ourselves! Now go!" Sophie managed to order the four Flame Hazes just as she unleashed a swift crackle of purple lightning at Yuji who then dodged and then responded with a silver fireball of his own.

"Shana let's go!" Rebecca Reed called out during which Wilhelmina pulled Shana's frozen body towards her.

"Wait." The priestess then landed in front of them, which then prompted the two free hands into a defensive stance with Wilhelmina prepared to cover Shana and herself with her bandages.

"I simply want to talk." Hecate stated, just as which several blue beams of energy shout out and hit Margery and Rebecca with blinding speed, and to the shock of the two Flame Hazes, the shots were harmless.

"A warning de-arimasu." Wilhelmina spoke in recognition to what the priestess meant with her shots.

"Fully prepared." Tiamat robotically said in addition to Wilhelmina's words.

"Shana." The priestess pointed at the Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter with her staff, Trigon.

"..." Shana was unable to respond due to the shock of the recent events; yet she was able to move her head towards the sight of the priestess and then gave a piercing glare.

"I won the Christmas competition; he came to meet me." Hecate stated monotonously; that then earned a confused look from the rest of the group, but a deep look of hatred from Shana. Said Flame Haze saw the hidden taunt from her new found rival for Yuji and began to think of ways to beat her and then remembered the kiss from earlier.

A single tear drop fell from Shana's eyes just as she removed herself from Wilhelmina's hold, and raised her weapon, the Nietono Shana against Hecate. The priestess then prepared her staff, and began to channel power of existence into it.

"I won't let you have Yuji!" Shana declared at the top of her lungs and then lunged at Hecate. The priestess then saw the frontal attack, and then spoke one word that, according to Yuji, gave her control across any open-spaced battlefield.

"Aster."

Several beams of bright blue light then sped across the sky, each one aimed at the Flame Hazes. Margery, Rebecca, and Wilhelmina were unable to help Shana, since they were being held down by the unending assault of light blue beams that kept on exploding at Wilhelmina's shield of bandages, while the other two countered the beams with their own spells; thus leading the battle with the three a stalemate. Shana however, was a different matter because the girl dodged the beams with great speed, and deflected one towards the Supreme Throne who then shielded herself with her light blue flame.

While the priestess shielded herself; Shana saw the opening and dashed through the relentless assault of light blue beams, each missing her within an inch. The priestess after shielding herself from her own attack, noticed the opening on herself, and then decided to enlarge her flame shield while she moved back in order to put more distance between herself and the Flame Haze. Due to the move, and its size; Shana immediately noticed the shield getting bigger, and then decided to think up of ways to get around it.

_'What would Yuji say at a time like this? Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Why am I thinking of Yuji at a time like this anyway? Damn it YUUUUJIIII!'_ Shana grit her teeth in anger and frustration as she pierced her way through Hecate's flame shield, earning a surprised look from the priestess. "How?" Was all the priestess was able to say, before Shana pierced the Supreme Throne's chest with her sword.

"I... I... Did it..." Shana managed to inhale a large amount of oxygen after the fight.

"Oy! Shana! Are you alright?" Margery asked the Crimson haired girl, while Shana continued to pant.

"Congratulations de-arimasu." Wilhelmina stated, upon seeing that Shana beat the Supreme Throne.

"Heh, not bad at all little girl! I can't believe that you were able to beat the Supreme Throne, but then again, you are the Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter." Rebecca Reed began to laugh, during which the Supreme Throne that was skewered through the chest by Shana's weapon disappeared with a weak blue flame.

"What the? I thought that she would give out a stronger flame upon disappearing, unless..." Margery began to think and then looked around cautiously.

"What is it? My cunning wolf Margery Daw!" Marchosias asked through the book; that then earned a punch from said Flame Haze.

"Keep quiet stupid Marco! If I am correct, then that was simply a Faux Flame." Margery stated, earning a confused look from her teammates.

"What is a Faux Flame? I have heard of a Faux Vessel, but not a Faux Flame." Rebecca Reed asked.

"A faux vessel..." Shana murmured, remembering Konoe Fumina, during the time she went to school with Yuji.

"During my past fights; I came upon some Tomogara that had the ability to create copies of themselves with the same powers as them, but were generally weaker, and had a limited timed life that depended on how much Power of Existence was pumped into creating them. These faux flames upon dying, then send their memories to the original Tomogara upon dying, and therefore give the original the experience about fighting you, that is if their clones can't kill you themselves."

"Themselves?" Rebecca asked. "But there was only one."

"Yes; the tomogara can also make any number of faux flames they want; provided that they can supply the necessary amount of existence. The drawback of this unrestricted spell, is that whatever happens to the faux flame; the original will also feel it; so if the faux flame gets stabbed, then the original will get the memory of being stabbed and feel the pain yet not die from it, but enough to send some unconscious."

"My masochistic demon Margery Daw! The time you cut of the arms and sliced their hea-" Marco then began to blabber about Margery's adventures that then earned him another punch.

"Goddamit stupid Marco! I thought that they were real since they died like the real ones too!" Margery began hitting the book that then began to tell the details of how Margery used to kill her targets, although torturing victims was also another way of calling it.

"Shana." A monotonous voice called out from behind Shana's ear, that then creeped the girl out enough, to lash out her sword at her back.

"Stay back!" Shana then performed a downward slash that was met by the clang of metal against metal, with Trigon blocking her Nietono Shana from continuing downwards.

Hecate then took a step back and raised her staff in a defensive position. "Yuji would be happy if you fought back even though I won." Hecate stated with a smile; during which her form then began to disappear in a flash of light blue flames.

"Another faux flame? What did she say Shana?" Rebecca Reed asked the girl who simply looked on deeply at the space where the faux flame of Hecate disappeared.

"I didn't hear it as well." Was all Shana replied, while she thought about what the faux flame said.

_'Yuji would be happy if I fought back? What did she mean? I have to ask Kazumi about this hurt feeling in my chest... she knows about these things, and then tell her of what happened to Yuji; she deserves to know.'_ Shana thought to herself as she escaped with her three other friends, while the feeling of a deep hole in her heart began to take root.

* * *

><p><strong>Seireiden<strong>

"My lady, the Flame Hazes have begun a hasty retreat, but three of them have stayed, one of them is the Braider of Trembling Might, and is being engaged by the Lord Commander himself." Decarabia reported through a bluish portal in Seireiden, while Bal Masque's Strategist, Bel Peol, began to look over the map of the battlefield carefully.

"Give me a full report on those three Flame Hazes, and tell the troops to not engage unless told, and fall back if they are attacked. Also order the artillery to provide cover support of needed; whoever was left behind must be strong enough to at least hold us back long enough, so exercise extreme caution Decarabia." Bel Peol responded, and began to think up of a strategy to capture the fleeing Flame Haze with the least casualties as possible. With their Lord Commander back, she must maintain an image of invulnerability, so the less deaths the better.

* * *

><p>"Understood; I will proceed with caution." Sabrac spoke to a small bluish portal with a star, while he proceeded to look for and gain information on the Flame Haze that was reported to have stayed at the bridge.<p>

"Construct a wall to safeguard passage." Samuel Demantius talked to his contractor while he channeled power of existence in his hands.

"Construct a wall to safeguard passage, main objective accepted. Begin the mission Demantius." Zirnitra, Samuel's contractor, replied through a small silver goblet, after which the Flame Haze placed his hands on the ground, and a large section of the bridge rose up and formed a mile long wall of earth.

"Even the Earth itself rises against me in its struggle to stop a destructive force." Sabrac spoke, while he cleaved through the wall with his small knife-like blade.

"Poweful... I am the Guardian of Steady Passage Samuel Demantius! Tell me, what is your name Crimson Lord?" The Flame Haze introduced himself while standing opposite his opponent calmly.

"I have been through many battles, each battle I procured a weapon, a sword, a dagger it matters not; for I am the Destructive Blade Sabrac." The Crimson Lord finished his short speech to which the tomogara noticed that his opponent, the one who calls himself the Guardian of Steady Passage did not flinch at his name.

"It will be an honor to fight with you, who has fought many wins against us Flame Haze." Samuel Demantius bowed, and then punched his fist into the ground that then unleashed an all-powerful shockwave around him.

"Tis another who meets his end against one whom he does not understand nor know of." Sabrac stated during which he jumped up the broken wall's frame and then threw himself up the air towards the Flame Haze; thus dodging the area attack, and then efficiently putting himself in the offensive as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Seireiden<strong>

"Yes my Lady, the assassin has met up with one of the Flame Haze that calls himself the Guardian of Steady Passage, and is currently engaged in a fight. One of our squads was also wiped out, but I was able to get a clear view of the Flame Haze's powers." Decarabia reported with images of the two Flame Hazes and their current locations.

"I see... Tell the General to engage this other Flame Haze, and then order Haborym to head to the mountains and fire at the pass below, get Ribesal's force to head out as well, and block movement through the pass, and send out some of our scouts to check theother areas as well, but according to this map, the only place that they can run through is that mountain pass that leads into a forest. Tell the forces to make haste, because once they reach the forest, it will be almost impossible to track them down." Bel Peol finished her long line of orders, while Decarabia nodded with his eel-like head and began to send out the orders.

* * *

><p>"HWAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A tomogara screamed just as he was killed by a gut wrecking punch from a bulky Native-American Flame Haze.<p>

"Their power of Existence seeks to pollute the Earth... Tlalocan." After the Flame Haze said the last word; a hail of rain began to pour endlessly from the sky.

"My Burning Fields... It seems as though our opponent has disabled our unrestricted spell with this rain." Haboyrm began talking to himself during which the purple lines around him began to fizzle out.

"Is anything wrong?" Sydonay walked over to the disturbed Crimson Lord who just lost communications with his forces.

"Someone seems to have interfered with my unrestricted spell, Keiryougen, through the use of this rain." Haboyrm replied. "One of my scouts lost contact before the rain north of here; I believe he is the person you are to go after, and is the one responsible for this rain." Haboyrm added while now directing some Tomogara with hand signals to talk to him about what to do next.

"Hmph! I got it." Sydonay stated with a smirk as he took to the air with an unrestricted spell.

* * *

><p>Back to the fight between Sophie Sawallisch, The Braider Trembling Might, and Yuji, The Snake of the Festival's mystes vessel; the two have come on a stalemate. Sakai Yuji's body throbbed with pain since he endured most of Sophie Sawallisch's attacks, which were both superior in strength in speed; even though he was able to block most of the attacks; each hit that made it through was like a cannonball hitting him square in the stomach without armor. The Flame Haze meanwhile was tired and out of new tactics that she can use on the Crimson Lord.<p>

_'I guess I have no choice; even though this may leave me without enough power to escape; I have to delay him with all I have.'_ Sophie Sawallisch thought to herself while she began to subconsciously concentrate power of existence into her body.

_'Mystes! Takemikazuchi's human contractee is beginning to concentrate power of existence at an alarming rate! You must escape now,, before she unleashes that attack; since even I am not sure if your body can survive.'_ The Snake of the Festival warned Yuji through their mental link; while the mystes prepared to charge head-on.

_'There's only one way to know if I can survive that! I also want to show how serious I am with my plan.'_ Yuji reasoned to the Crimson Lord that was dwelling within him.

_'Well then, Sakai Yuji, if you die then I will go with my original plan.'_

"Hmph! Just trust me, I have a plan." Yuji smirked under his breath after which he charged towards the Braider of Trembling Might while concentrating Power of Existence to his hands.

_'Here he comes!'_ Sophie prepared herself with a defensive stance that is similar to a Samurai waiting for their opponent to launch the first move. "GREAT HOWL OF LIGHTNING!" The Flame Haze roared at the mystes turned crimson lord with the point of her right finger, during which a synchronized loud roar of thunder and lightning flashed towards Yuji with blinding speed. "I shall stop you here!"

"I call forth Blautsauger!" Yuji responded just as his sword appeared with a mixture of silver and blue flames. Yuji then threw the sword at the incoming attack in a hundredth of a millisecond and then proceeded to dive downwards through the air, towards the ground while being propelled by his silver fire from his hands and feet. _(1)_

"That's not enough Tomogara!" The Flame Haze shouted, just as her attack suddenly steered off-course its intended target, then dodged Yuji's blautsauger and instead headed straight towards the escaping Crimson Lord.

_'Of course it wouldn't be that easy!'_ Yuji almost snorted a laugh while he continued his downwards dive towards the tough rocky terrain.

"I got you now!" Sophie Sawallisch let a slow smile creep to her face as she watched her lightning make a direct hit at the Crimson Lord, while she watched said Tomogara fall towards his death with black smoke trailing behind like those of a downed fighter jet from world war II.

"Are you sure you should be letting your guard down so early?" A voice whispered into Sophie Sawallisch's ear from behind her back. "Any last words?" A more sinister voice spoke from behind her just as she felt a sword tip being pressed unto her back slowly, already puncturing through her clothes and the first layer of her skin.

The Braider of Trembling Might, Sophie Sawallisch was at the moment, powerless, since she used up all of her power to utilize her last attack. Seeing that she was out of options she then smiled and raised her head. "Three minutes and forty seven seconds... I wish I was able to buy mo-"

"You are free to go." The Crimson Lord broke her off.

"W-What?" The Flame Haze unable to just believe what she just heard asked for confirmation.

"Are you really so stubborn as to ask for death? Didn't you just listen to my speech from earlier Flame Haze? I do not seek death; I seek renewal, peace!" Yuji announced with great pride in his voice, although he was still disturbed with the fact that the Flame Haze still thought of themselves as disposable even after his speech and the battle they just fought. _ 'I guess even the face of death, and the voice of reason would not be enough to break the Flame Hazes' belief that they are expendable...'_ Yuji sadly thought to himself.

_'What you are fighting is an idea itself Sakai Yuji, even I, before you were able to convince me also thought of myself and my followers as expendable lives...'_ The Snake of the Festival mentally commented, while remembering how he treated the past priestesses. _'Maybe this time... Hecate will...'_ The Snake of the Festival smiled to himself, while he watched his vessel and the priestess arriving, just in time after the fight, to inform Yuji of what happened to Alastor's contractor and her group.

"Sakai Yuji... I now see what Shana finds interesting in you." Sophie Sawallish stated, before she bowed in thanks at the Crimson Lord and then slowly flew away.

"Hecate; can you bring up communications with all of our forces?" Yuji asked Hecate with a kind voice, while the priestess simply nodded with a slight hint of red on her cheeks. The Priestess then raised her staff, Trigon, just as which a clear light blue circle appeared over the entire area.

"My dear Tomogara! I have also heard the wishes of the Flame Haze, and as The God of Creation; I respect all wishes. The Flame Haze wish to exact their revenge on us for the troubles we have caused upon them, we in turn wish to eradicate them for they are hindering us from our goal of satisfying our bellies; but I the God of Creation, The Snake of the Festival have heard your wishes and have acted accordingly. Thus I humbly request all of you to stop the hunt of the escaping Flame Haze, we wish to not hurt those who are also asking for help like you my fellow Tomogara!" Yuji spoke with great charisma; effectively reaching the ears of not only the Crimson Denizens; but also the Flame Hazes, and in part their Contractors.

* * *

><p>"Hmm? I was just getting started; but I guess the Lord Commander has other plans." Sydonay smiled and then unsummoned his spear-like weapon the Shintetsu Nyoi. "It was an honor to fight with you Invoker of Brightened Dew, may we meet again under less hostile circumstances." Sydonay added, before he activated an unrestricted spell to teleport him into Seireiden.<p>

"Your leader's actions, especially yours intrigue me Tomogara." Centerhill stated with curiosity just as he watched the General disappear in a flash of dark violet flame in front of him. _'He wasn't even fighting me with the intention to kill.'_ The Flame Haze thought to himself.

* * *

><p>In the fight between The Destructive Blade Sabrac, and the Guardian of Steady Passage Samuel Demantius; things were too late by the time Yuji's announcement took in on effect.<p>

****Minutes before the announcement****

"Tis another who meets his end against one whom he does not understand nor know of." Sabrac stated during which he jumped up the broken wall's frame and then threw himself up the air towards the Flame Haze; thus dodging the area of effect attack, and then efficiently putting himself in the offensive as well.

"Zizka's mound!" Samuel Demantius announced while slapping his hands at the ground, just as a large rumbling echoed throughout the area. "HRAAAAAAAH!" The Flame Haze roared, just as a large tower with several windows that had cannons, all made of earth and rocks formed with the Guardian of Steady Passage at the top.

"All cannons fire!" The Flame Haze shouted, after which the cannons on the tower began to fire boulders in salvo at Crimson Lord; who simply dodged each attack, and began to use the boulders themselves to rise higher up the tower.

Samuel Demantius, seeing this, then used the opportunity to trap the Destructive Blade into a position that would leave the Crimson Lord in a vulnerable position. The cannons then began firing in a different pattern which made the Crimson Lord stop think.

"A trap to catch a wolf; but what if the wolf itself was the one hiding behind the bush?" Sabrac mused to himself while he decided to play along. At a certain point in his dodging, a larger than usual boulder with a grayish flame began homing in on him, and as the Flame Haze calculated; the boulder made direct contact with his opponent. "The hunter not knowing that the wolf hid behind the bush, unknowingly used the bush to hide himself." Sabrac then spoke in a tone that was loud enough for the Guardian of Steady Passage to hear; before he reformed himself at the top of the tower; and proceeded to eliminate his target.

****Back to Present****

"GAH!" The military-man like Flame Haze began to vomit out blood due to the Crimson Lord's unrestricted spell, Stigma that worsens the wounds made by Sabrac's blades over time. The Flame Haze was in a horrible state with multiple slash wounds that at the moment were getting wider and deeper all around his body, with wounds that stretched from his chest, and through his lungs.

"Thus the voice of the gods were too late as the mighty guardian has fallen against the force of the blade." Sabrac spoke with a tiny hint of sadness due to a death that was not needed.

"I am sorry Zirnitra..." Samuel Demantius tried to speak before more blood gushed out of his mouth, and he fell dead onto the wet yet solid muddy ground. **"I shall see you again in another life..."** The Flame Haze's contractor, Zirnitra, stated before his vessel, the small silver cup disappeared in a mist of gray flames that rose up to the heavens.

* * *

><p>At the Flame Hazes' side, inside one of the rooms in Tendokyu (The Heaven's Road Palace), Shana and her group were recuperating from their encounter from the Supreme Throne. And even though the Crimson Lord, did not intend to kill them; they still got deep gashes and a few 1st degree burns around their bodies from Hecate's personal unrestricted spell; Aster.<p>

"It seems like she really did a number on you." An old womanly voice called out with the hint of friendly teasing to Shana's group, before Shana recognized who stepped in on their area.

_(2)_"Sophie!" Shana called out to, and hugged the old woman who stepped in, The Braider of Trembling Might, Sophie Sawallisch.

"Seeing your wounds; it seems like she went kindly on you." The veteran Flame Haze stated; while noting the Snake of the Festival's feelings for Shana. _'It's either The Supreme Throne let them go of her own mercy and choice, or she was ordered to not kill them, but judging from my past experiences; it was most likely the former of the two.'_ Sophie Sawallisch wrapped up her thoughts with a knowing smile.

"I don't understand..." Shana murmured in the veteran's arms, with a few tears, and a voice that was fighting the urge to cry and simply scream due to the frustration the Shana was penting up.

"Come tell me child; it is always a good idea to let go of what you are keeping inside, instead of letting it consume you." The Braider of Trembling Might spoke softly with the tone of a wise woman who has experienced many things in life.

"The Supreme Throne... She said that she has won already; but she encouraged me to fight... Fight for what?" Shana began to rant with an enraged voice that was loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, while said girl began to tear up just as she exclaimed her question; due to the feeling of her heart being stabbed through by a sharp glistening knife.

Everyone in the room at first begun dumbfounded at what the Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter asked; since the battle earlier was indeed a loss; and they did not remember the Supreme Throne encouraging them to fight on in any way. After ten seconds registered through; several hours in Shana's mind, Sophie Sawallisch came upon a conclusion, and with the face she made at her conclusion, so did the other Flame Haze, especially Margery Daw who smirked, understood what the Supreme Throne meant.

"Shana, listen to me carefully." The veteran Flame Haze first hugged the sobbing Crimson haired hunter; and then looked into her eyes. "The answer to your own question, lies within your heart; once you understand, even the greatest of all Crimson Lords can fall; and right now you are at a disadvantage as the Supreme Throne herself is using this power." Sophie Sawallisch stated sagely; with Shana absorbing all her words like a sponge, while the other occupants of the room simply smiled to themselves, knowing what the Braider of Trembling Might meant due to the event from earlier with Yuji and Hecate, while Wilhelmina, who has now begun to activate her protective mother/caretaker mode, began to form a slight frown.

"W-What do you mean?" Shana asked; not understanding fully the cryptic words that the veteran Flame Haze spoke.

"Shana it's-"

"LOVE DARN IT!" Rebecca Reed screamed in frustration, while Margery simply face palmed at the situation, while Sophie Sawallisch gave a soft smile, and Wilhelmina began to grit her teeth, unknown to the other occupants of the room who weren't paying attention to her.

"It seems as though my forever impassioned damsel Margery Daw can teach you a fe-" Marchosias was about to continue but was interrupted again by another fist hitting his book-like vessel.

"SHUT UP STUPID MARCO!"

"Indeed Love." Sophie Sawallisch decided to continue as the subject has begun to get derailed by the antics of Shana's companions, aside from Wilhelmina who was planning on how to "punish" a certain Crimson Lord on what he did to her former charge. "Love is a power that is strong enough to beat even the most mighty of the Flame Hazes or the Crimson Lords." The veteran Flame Haze concluded with a soft seriousness in her voice.

"Then in order to stop Yuji, and bring him back is to use this Love... but..." Shana eyes began to drift down, and her heart began to pound painfully. "Hecate has already begun using it on him, she kissed him earlier!" Shana exclaimed with fear and a hint of jealousy in her voice.

_'It seems my little girl, Shana, has begun to grow up quite splendidly.'_ Sophie Sawallisch simply sighed and then smiled at the thought.

* * *

><p><strong>**4 hours later**<strong>

"Sophie Sawallisch-sama!" A Flame Haze knocked on the door to the Braider of Trembling Might's room with intense urgency.

"Come in; now what is it?" Sophie asked, seeing that the Flame Haze immediately opened the door and stood in front of her while holding a piece of paper.

"We have found this note inside an envelope and a black military cap right outside the Tendokyu's entrance; we have already sent our scouts to find any enemies nearby, and have begun preparation for the Palace's flight." The Flame Haze reported, and then left the room, after leaving the note inside with the veteran Flame Haze.

"It seems as though Sirotci..." Sophie Sawallisch murmured in a whisper; tones of sadness in her voice for the fallen Flame Haze. The Flame Haze then begun to read the letter:

_Dear Braider of Trembling Might_

_I am sad to say that my message did not make it in time to stop my forces from killing many of your brethren. It is very unfortunate that many of our friends and subordinates have had to die for petty reasons such as ours. I now send this apology to you, with one of the personal effects, of your well-known Flame Haze, The Guardian of Steady Passage. He has fought a great fight, that even the Destructive Blade acknowledges his strength._

_-Mystes of the Reiji Maigo, Vessel of the Snake of the Festival, Yuji Sakai_

* * *

><p>AN: I have to say that this was the longest chapter that I made yet... Again I apologize for the late update; I enjoyed my vacation really much! XD Please tell me what you think of this chapter; any comment is welcome, since I think I somehow did pretty badly at some points...<p>

(1) Yeah, Iron man reference! XD Avengers was so cool with them explosions and the Hulk was xD!

(2) I sort of forgot what Shana called her; I thank xxxDreamingflowerxxx for telling me!

And yes; Hecate has declared war on Shana! xD The thought of what happens once she informs Kazumi Yoshida that Hecate kissed Yuji, and her heart hurts after seeing the kiss! xD


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note:

First off, I am very sorry about the very very late update, and my next one might come in months once more, so I apologize this early on, and again ask for your patience in waiting for the next chapter after this.

Now, I thank: puma1sunfire, Ksakep, xxxDreamingflowerxxx(Your review really made my day!) and Arashigan16 for reviewing I really appreciate it! :D

I will also be adding another thing below to make this fanfic easier to read.

Italics are for character thoughts: _'examplethought'_

Snake of the Festival Talking within Yuji's head: _**'examplespeech'**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"_It seems as though Sirotci..." Sophie Sawallisch murmured in a whisper; tones of sadness in her voice for the fallen Flame Haze. The Flame Haze then begun to read the letter:_

_Dear Braider of Trembling Might_

_I am sad to say that my message did not make it in time to stop my forces from killing many of your brethren. It is very unfortunate that many of our friends and subordinates have had to die for petty reasons such as ours. I now send this apology to you, with one of the personal effects, of your well-known Flame Haze, The Guardian of Steady Passage. He has fought a great fight, that even the Destructive Blade acknowledges his strength._

_-Mystes of the Reiji Maigo, Vessel of the Snake of the Festival, Yuji Sakai_

* * *

><p><strong>**Time skip 2 weeks later**<strong>

In the Zurich Outlaw headquarters; a meeting of the human world's representatives, and the Flame Hazes was ensuing. The subject matter at hand, was about the group of Crimson Denizens; called Bal Masque.

"The Flame Hazes are obviously not up for the job of protecting us!" A woman who wore a suit, that showed her high standing, stated; as several heads in the center nodded.

"Then what do you suggest? The Flame Haze have protected us since the beginning of time; and they have not failed even once up until now!" Another woman; who had the words _Outlaw Representative_ etched on her table stood and spoke, leaving the woman from before unable to speak.

"How do we even know that the Flame Haze have not failed us before? From what I remember; those who are eaten by these Tomogara are erased, not just from the world, but from the minds of everyone else as well!" A man who wore a brown suit with a red tie, rebutted, leaving many of the other representatives from the other countries and groups in panic as they began to speak to each other.

"I say we utilize our nuclear powers!" One of the representatives, this time an old woman who wore glasses, suggested. "The power one of those bombs can do will surely wipe them out!" The woman added.

"Maybe you have forgotten, but you are clearly underestimating the power of these Crimson Denizens! They can easily stop that bomb from exploding before it even reaches them!" The Outlaw representative debated; silencing many of the other representatives from giving their own thoughts on what they can do.

"This sure is getting quite interesting eh Hildegard?" Sophie Sawallisch stated in a voice low enough to hear for the woman dressed in a black veil beside her.

"It is nice to meet you Braider of Trembling Might, you may call me Hilda." The dark woman simply replied, ignoring the question posed by the veteran Flame Haze that sat beside her.

* * *

><p><strong>Seireiden<strong>

"How are our fellow Tomogara?" Sakai Yuji asked his strategist, Bel Peol, while she gave a report inside the throne room.

"We have only lost about one tenth of our entire force; we still have enough forces to start the next phase of your plan Lord Commander." Bel Peol responded, while she turned to the next page of her report. "Several of the captured Flame Haze are also currently under guard within the Seireiden's dungeons."

"Release our prisoners; they are but guests, they simply did not know what they were doing and acted upon blinded vengeance." The Snake of the Festival's vessel, Yuji ordered upon hearing about what happened to the captured Flame Haze. "Also, give them the proper medical treatment; we have come to start peace, not another war, and in order to do this, we must end this petty chain of revenge. Please relay the orders. You are now dismissed Bel Peol. " Yuji finished.

"Understood Lord Commander." Bal Masque's strategist then bowed and began to exit the throne room.

"Urghh..." Yuji began to massage his temples with his fingers after Bel Peol, the Arbiter of Reverse Reasoning, has left. Unknown to him, his Priestess, Hecate, watched him as he tried to stop his headache.

"Yuji." Hecate revealed herself, just as she walked towards the pained Crimson Lord.

"I am alright Hecate." Yuji tried to smile, but was assaulted by another migraine. "Urrggh! I.. am fine." Yuji tried to give his best smile while under pressure. "My body is most probably still trying to get used to this power."

"I see." Hecate replied with a straight face, but Yuji, who was able to take a glimpse at her eyes saw a pained expression.

_'Is she worrying about me?'_ Yuji gave a smile at his thought. "Thank you Hecate; I am fine." The Crimson Lord stated just as the pain he was feeling subsided. "Hecate?" Yuji called out to the Priestess who was now walking towards the exit.

"I'll get them, I promise." Hecate spoke under her tone, loud enough for only herself to hear; but Yuji who has merged with the powers of the said Crimson God, The Snake of the Festival, was able to hear a portion of what the blue haired priestess said.

"Hecate? Who are you going to get?" Yuji asked, after which Hecate froze for a second and simply continued to walk away. _'Maybe her favorite food? I didn't know she had one...'_ Yuji thought to himself.

_**'Sakai Yuji, you are totally clueless...'**_The Snake of the Festival; who was already able to conclude a love triangle from the earlier confrontation with the Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter simply gave a mental face fault at his vessel's thoughts and actions. _'If only you knew...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki City<strong>

"Ogata-san!" Eita called out to a maroon haired girl; who stopped and waved back at him with a smile on her face.

"Eita! How have you been?" Matake Ogata responded to the boy that was running up to her. "I heard that Keisaku-san left for school overseas;_(1)_ are you two still in contact with each other?" The girl added after which they started to walk home together.

"Umm... Er... Well... Keisaku is busy studying; he sent me a letter that he might not be able to contact us for a while..." Eita answered; a bit nervous since he was caught off-guard by Ogata's question.

"You two are really good friends, you know that?" Matake Ogata said, while nodding to herself. "Sometimes, I just wonder if Yoshida-san has her best friend too; I mean the look she has is almost the same as yours, like the two of you are missing someone close; but torn since you both have another dear one who needs you more..." Ogata began to talk more deeply. "That's It!" Ogata suddenly screamed out loud. "You." Ogata pointed at Eita with an outstretched hand, while her other arm was bent; with her hand curled up to a fist near her face _(2)_, "Me." Her thumb then pointed back at herself, while her other hand that was curled into a fist then opened up and was waved in a way that looked as if she was presenting a new product at a company meeting. "We are going to set up a party!" Ogata then concluded with a laugh.

"P-Party?" Eita stuttered out in surprise. "Who's going to be invited?"

"Everyone of course!" Ogata stated matter of factly. "I already have a place and several other logistics in mind; our only problem would be finding out who Kazumi's dear person is." Matake trailed off, while going into her thinking pose with one hand cupped under her chin. "Hmm... Ah! I got it!" She then brightly beamed and hit her fist on the palm of her other hand. "Since I am already handling everything else; it will be your job into finding out who this person is!" Ogata stated in a loud voice; that Eita was sure the entire neighborhood heard.

"But; I can't just-" Eita tried to complain but was the cut-off by Ogata.

"I understand that it will be hard for you to simply ask her flat out since I doubt she will just tell anyone, as to who this person is; so your job would be to just follow her around, and see if she might meet someone or talk about anybody suspicious that can be our mystery man!" Ogata then began to breathe heavily since Eita was sure that she finished those last statements in less than a second.

"Ogata, I can't just do that." Eita again tried to complain but was met by the girl's last resort.

_'N-No not the eyes!' _Eita began to feel a burning sensation inside him; unable to deny the girl's request. "I'll help you..." He sighed dejectedly, since he already knew who the mystery person was, but was again in a dilemma due to a circumstance that he has again caught himself in.

* * *

><p><strong>Narita Airport, Tokyo, Japan<strong>

At the airport lobby; Shana and her group were having a meeting amongst themselves about their current situation.

"We must come to a decision on what to do with Sakai Yuji." Wilhelmina stated, earning her a brief glare from the Crimson Hunter; and a mixture of feelings from the rest of the group.

"Leave Yuji to me." Shana flatly stated, her tone indicating that she will not take no for a response.

"Shana; as your guardi-"

"Manipulator of Objects, Yuji, The Snake of the Festival is mine, if you will not let me fight him, then shall we duel?" Shana darkly spoke, her manner of speaking and the way she addressed the "pseudo-maid" Flame Haze with her formal title earned the silence of the entire group.

"I will take that silence as a sign of backing down." Shana abruptly broke the silence. "The Master Throne is mine; none of you will interfere with my fight with Yuji; are we clear?"

"The Master Throne? Isn't Yuji's title, 'The Snake of the Festival;' SHAAAnnnaaaa?" Rebecca, who flashed a teasing grin, asked. "This Yuji you two are fighting about seems to be an interesting person... Maybe you'll let me in on the fight too?

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Shana shouted, earning the look from several bystanders, after which she then swiftly stomped away from the group.

* * *

><p><strong>Seireiden <strong>

"Brrrrrrgh!" Yuji Sakai, The Snake of the Festival, the Supreme Commander of Bal Masque, shivered while he sat on his throne, reading the dozens of reports by his fellow Tomogara.

"ACHOOO!"

_**'Are you feeling well Sakai Yuji?'**_ A deep voice asked within the busy Crimson Lord's head.

_'I got this weird feeling of imminent danger, it might just be a cold... or something, do Tomogara get sick?_'

_**'Not that I know of...'**_ The Snake of the Festival responded in a tone that hinted he was thinking about the question.

_'Wow, something you do not know?'_ Yuji decided to tease the Crimson God out of boredom.

_**'I was merely considering the facts; since you exhbited some symptoms.' **_The voice responded. **_'I remember now; there was this one Tomogara who wished that no other Tomogara would get a co-'_**

"Yuji." A Blue haired girl, robed in priestess garments tugged at his arm. "Are you alright? You do not seem to be feeling well." Hecate then suddenly climbed up to Yuji's lap and pressed her forehead to his, making the male Crimson Lord drop the reports in the process.

"Hecate; I thought you went ou-"

"Your temperature seems to be at very high levels; not dangerous enough to pose a threat, but still a problem that needs to be addressed." Hecate cut-off Yuji and she then proceeded to press her forehead to the poor Crimson Lord whose cheeks were now flushing red.

* * *

><p><strong>Seireiden<strong>

"Are you sure that this is wise Sydonay?" Bel Peol asked the Bal Masque General whose ear was pressed to the throne room's closed doors. "What about the wish? If our Supreme Commander hesitates, then all will be lost."

"Bel Peol; the Commander, and the Priestess have always been giving us what we wanted; we should let them be selfish every once and a while."

"You mean Hecate? I am sure the Commander does not really have much experience in these matters, and knowing your favoritism on the A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E Priestess; you just had to support her." Bel Peol gave a soft chuckle at her jab at Thousand Changes.

"Another testament to your ingenuity Bel Peol." Sydonay gave a short chuckle himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki City Streets<strong>  
><em><br>'I feel as though MY Yuji is doing something that I do not approve of! Supreme Throne Hecate~...' _Shana gritted her teeth as she stomped along the streets. After walking for a few meters; her foot slipped on the paved sidewalk; and she made a complete face-fault on the cemented ground.

"Stupid Yuji!" Shana shouted out loud before she ran towards the direction of her apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Seireiden<strong>

"He... Hecate... err..." Yuji was beginning to sweat profusely; just as Hecate's face got closer to his.

"Everything will be all right Yuji-kun... I'll make sure Shana, and Kazumi Yoshida understands what you are doing." Hecate spoke in a whisper; but Yuji noticed the serious tone that she used in saying those words.

_'Kun?! Did she just?'_

**_'Sakai Yuji, that is technically my daughter you are, as you young ones say, flirting with; I don't __really ask much from anyone else, but if you dare...'_**

_'I promise! I understand! I won't do anything!'_Yuji immediately mentally replied, surprising even himself with his quick reflexive answer.

"Yuji... Please kiss me." Hecate suddenly spoke; breaking Yuji out of his inner discussion with the Snake of the Festival.

"W-What?! Hecate; please calm down!" Yuji held the priestess by the shoulders at arm's length, while looking directly at her eyes.

_'Those blue eyes... A totally different color from Shana's crimson colored ones that exhibit her passion when she is in her true form... Different from Yoshida-san's brown that reflects her innocence... Hecate's blue shows me her overwhelming emotion that she keeps locked within...'_

**_'Sakai Yuji.'_**The Snake of the Festival boomed out from within his mind that in effect broke his thoughts.

"H-He- Mmmf!" Yuji was about to talk to Hecate; when he suddenly discovered that their lips were once again together, Hecate grabbed a kiss when Yuji was busy dealing with his inner Crimson God, when Hecate took matters into her own hands... Lips.

"I promise." Hecate simply stated, after she broke their kiss.  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>3 weeks later – Misaki City<strong>

"Bye Yoshida-san!" A group of Kazumi Yoshida's classmates waved her goodbye as she left the front gates of school for home.

"Bye!" Kazumi waved back, and then proceeded outside, only to be met by the form of a young black-haired girl; both bumping their heads onto each other.

"Owww!" The black-haired girl wailed in pain as she clutched her head.

"Shana? Is that you?" Kazumi asked, with a hint of shock.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Sorry for the long time to update; I am currently stuck and currently in a block about what to write next, so I hope this chapter will suffice for now! I am going to rewatch the Shakugan no Shana series, this coming March, and I hope to "renew the fire" in continuing this.

I wasn't sure on what Keisaku's excuse was for leaving school; since it will seem kinda suspicious if he simply disappeared. I mean he still obviously retained his power of existence; so people should still remember him.

Kinda like that success kid fist pump; but with her other hand pointing at Eita.


End file.
